Simmer down and pucker up
by Ethereal Wanderer
Summary: Short Marco x Oc (female & marine) romance story. It starts some time before Blackbeard betrays them. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is going to be a short story most likely. Marco x OC because these are not nearly enough.

Rated M in case you missed that :D Also, this is written for fun so expect some spelling/ typing or grammar mistakes although I'll try to correct all of them.

**Hope you give this a chance &amp; enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only my Oc [ and her story I guess?] (Is the disclaimer really necessary? )

* * *

The last rays of sun were passing through the grates of his cell. Marco could vaguely remember sending his division to safety and staying behind to stall the marines. His group was supposed to make a quick trip to the mainland and bring back some provisions. They had just left the small shop, taking what they needed and threatening the owner to stay quiet, when someone shouted from behind them.

"Pirates! Help!"

After that is was a matter of seconds until they were surrounded by the damn navy. Marco was not sure if had been followed the entire time or it just happened that marines were around the corner. It was, after all, an island with high risk of running into them.

But they were not supposed to get caught. It was a quick mission, get in and get out, until they could've reached the next island and fully resupply. As luck had it, things hadn't gone as planned and now he, Marco the Phoenix, Commander of the 1st division of the Whitebeard Pirates, was captured and most likely being shipped to prison. It wouldn't have been possible if not for the blasted woman.

Hawkins D. Avani was a real pain the ass. The worst part was that he truly believed she did not display her full potential. The young Vice Admiral was nowhere close to catching him when they clashed. Marco cursed at himself for getting distracted, but he had to admit that seeing her was completely unexpected. He had met the woman once previously in a bar. He was one of the few crew members that decided to check a little bar in an unnoticeable alley, the rest of the crew visiting local taverns and whatnot. And there she was, happily sipping from her glass. It was not even Marco who engaged in a conversation with her, it was Izo who threw a compliment regarding her long black hair. The woman smiled politely and the two started talking about some nonsense that Marco could not follow.

"Say… I think I saw you guys before… but I can't put my finger where." Her big brown eyes scanned every face until it landed on Marco. His fingers twitched anticipating the moment when he would have to silence her screams. Young pretty things like her were usually wary of pirates. As they should! But the screams never came. She shook her head, brushing off the idea and Marco relaxed his muscles. His state of contempt was shattered when Thatch opened his mouth.

"We're wanted pirates. You probably saw some posters of us." The tall man grinned as he proudly stated his line of work.

"Aaah, yes! I remember now. You are part of a famous pirate crew. Whitebeard Pirates, right?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Hmm must be nice. Sailing with your friends, no care in the world…" The woman had a far off gaze and a sad smile. She continued to baffle Marco and from the look most of the crew gave, he was not the only one. Izo and Thatch were the only ones that seem to not give a damn. They kept chatting with the woman, answering the questions she bombed them with. She mostly inquired about popular rumors - the pillaging without mercy and the endless drinking, which the pirates denied, explaining some crews were more honorable then others. She asked about their Pops, about the working system and if they were allowed to have families or leave the crew at some point in life. Marco remembered her answer when asked about what she did for a living.

"Ah, but let's not talk about my work. I still have a few days off."

"You don't seem to like what you do very much, young lady." Her eyes studied the glass that was refilled a couple of times during their conversation.

"It's not that I don't like the work. Actually, I support the idea of it. We could do so much good, but instead we ruin things… I don't know." She sighed and turned to look at the clock behind the bar. "Opps, it's way past my bed time. I should get going."

"Look what you did Thatch. You scared the lady away." She laughed and planed a small hand in the cross-dresser's shoulder while getting up from her seat.

"Don't worry. No one scared me away. I just had a lot of things planned for tomorrow. You are quite a pleasant bunch. Wish you guys luck."

"Hope we meet again, young lady." She smirked and walked out of the bar without looking back. The 1st division Commander was sure they would never get to see her again or ever learn her name. So the shock when she came charging at them, leading a small troop of navy soldiers, was completely justified.

The woman smiled playfully at him when their eyes met. She shouted a few commands, instructing her soldiers to deal with the regular pirates and to leave "The Phoenix" to her. When she launched herself at Marco he almost laughed. He toughed he could deal with her fast and then move to help his nakama. She tried to strike him a few times but he easily dodged her. Wanting to end the fight as quick as possible, he turned his arms into wings and his legs into talons, thinking he would get to deal a finishing blow from above. But, when his leg hit her frame she dissolved into nothing. Marco looked around, searching for the woman and for an explanation. He found both as hot air hit his right ear.

"Have I left you in such awe, Phoenix?" He spun around, one of his wings passing right through her head in the process, as if she was made on thin air. And then it hit him. Air. She was a Logia Devil Fruit user. The Commander hastily sent his crew to safety when it was clear to him she was dangerous. He was wondering what the exact extent of her powers was when he felt a tug on his leg and an instant sickness. One of her subordinates had shackled him in seastone while he was helping his men escape. It was then that Marco heard her name for the first time, someone having shouted it, followed by a howl of victory. He vividly remembered the angry expression on the woman's face and the stern scolding she gave the poor marines for disobeying a direct order of hers - not interfere in her battle. It baffled Marco to no end why she was not rejoicing in his successful capture. She was sure to get congratulated for bringing in a Commander of Whitebeard's.

He was still pondering on that thought as he was sitting in the seastone cell. Marco had a weird, almost painful sensation, like someone wad clipped off his wings after he had just tasted the joy of gliding through the clouds. He was not sure if he felt that way due to the cell being way too small for him or if it was because, for the first time in years, he found himself in a predicament. He realized that ever since he got his Devil Fruit power, never once had he lost a fight with the marines. The mere concept of him captured by them was a joke, some twisted for way life or faith or whatever to have a laugh at his expense.

Night came incredibly slow. There were not many ways to pass time in a small cell and the sickness was not helping him. Marco knew his nakama would try to save him, he was not worried he would spend the rest of his life in prison. It was just a matter of time until his friends got back to the Moby Dick and alerted his Pops. What terrified him was how weak he felt. He knew he could do nothing against the seastone cuffs, he had been forced into some in the past, but it was a long time ago. He guessed power had run to is head, believing the almighty Marco, the Phoenix was invincible. Well, that obviously was a sad delusion of his.

He tried to block out the even more frightening idea that a passing navy soldier has planted into his mind. The ugly bastard had told Marco that their beloved Vice Admiral Hawkins would have is head rather than sail him all the way to a prison. He reasoned that Marco was a much too valuable prisoner to risk his crew coming and rescuing him. The pirate clanged to the hope of seeing his nakama soon. But as darkness was falling over the land, Marco's hope was reducing.

He was startled when he heard a clank sound. He snapped his head and inspected the area. He saw nothing. He wondered if he was finally being rescued and hoped his friends wouldn't make fun of his too long for being captured like that. But he waited and saw no movement. All of a sudden his cuffs fell from his wrists, but he noted they did not hit the ground loudly. A soft voice came from the cell's door.

"I suggest you run a bit in the direction of the forest, get cover before you burst into those blue flames of yours, you know?" Marco could still see nobody. But he was fairly sure he knew who was talking to him.

"Why are you letting me go, yoi?"

"Hmm who knows? It is officially my day off since… 10 minutes ago. So technically I'm off the "Serve Justice" duty right now."

"I don't buy it, yoi. Freeing me is going to cause you a lot of problems."

"I was hoping it would stay between us." He stared into the night, debating if she was somehow deceiving him. He could think of no reason for her to just let him leave like that. And surely someone would suspect her. Who could have been better at sneaking around than the woman who turned invisible? And incorporeal! You could just pass through her without even realizing.

"You don't have all night, sugar. A patrol is bound to pass and notice the open door and the fallen cuffs." Marco couldn't pass this opportunity. Once he was out of the cage he thought of dashing in the air to his escape but decided to take the woman's advice and run towards the forest line. With some luck, no one would notice he was missing for some time. He sprinted through the woods until he was far enough and morphed into his Phoenix form. As the cold night air passed by him, he remembered the first time he flew. He never felt more free and alive than in that moment.

* * *

Any thoughts? I would love to read them. :3


	2. Chapter 2

So I was super busy and was like "What to do? What to do? Study for tests? Nope. Start one of those projects for school? Nah! Let's write another chapter."

I have to get my proprieties straight...

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for typing mistakes.**

Disclaimer (cause everybody writes it here) : I only own my OC and her storyline.

* * *

The next time Marco met the woman she had casually tapped him on the shoulder. He was strolling around a town, enjoying the view. He loved the sea, but entire months without setting foot on solid ground made him lounge for it. He was expecting to see one of his nakama when he turned, calling him to join them for a drink or something. He did not expect the doe-eyed marine.

"Hey there! I see you're doing well after your fortunate escape from the navy. I heard all about it." She spoke freely with a child like playfulness to it. Marco just stared at her. Was she mocking him or something? Were her soldiers lurking in the shadows, preying on him? But she did not wear her uniform. Her hair was tucked underneath a big sun hat. Her frame was wrapped in a white dress, long and frilled. A golden bracelet encased her upper right arm. She looked like a local and Marco thought about that first time the crew met her. She was dressed as a civilian then, too. Marco scoured his memory trying to remember if anyone of the crew had met in their lifetime marines on vacation. He was pretty sure Pops had, but other than that…

"Oi, it's not polite to stare like that."

"Are you expecting a thank you, yoi?"

"Geez, chill. I just saw you walking down the road and thought I'd say Hi. Though I guess a 'Thank you drink' would've been nice." She grinned and crooked her head to the side. The pirate pondered on what to do. She did save his crew a lot of trouble. What was one drink?

"Fine. I guess I could do that,yoi." He started walking, searching for a bar or something, preferably one far away from his crew. "But just so you know, my nakama were coming to release me that night."

"Hmm, I'm sure they were."  
"So that's why you let me go, yoi?"

"Part of it. It would've been a shame to end such a fine pirate specimen." She winked at him and giggled. Was she attempting to flirt with him? Either he or this woman had a few lose screws, he was becoming more and more certain of it.  
"Did you get in trouble? For losing a pirate you had, yoi?"

"Quite a bit. Don't tell me you were concern about me, Phoenix Marco?" Concern was a overstatement but he had wondered what had happened to her after that night.

"Just curious, yoi." He saw a small bar and decided it was perfect. Between two big restaurants, with small windows and seemingly few customers. He gestured her towards it and she nodded amused. They entered and he led the woman to a two-person table in a corner.

"Why, Marco, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ashamed to go out with me."  
"I thought you'd also want to be discreet. What if some marines saw you hanging out with the pirate that just escaped from you a few months ago, yoi?"

"There aren't many marines in these parts today." He wanted to ask how she knew that and mentally slap himself. She was a marine. A Vice Admiral nevertheless. She was bound to have these information. "I probably shouldn't have said that, right?" He was plotting on how to find out more when the waitress appeared besides them asking for their order.

"Sake for me, yoi."

"I'll have the house specialty, thank you." The waitress returned mere second later and sat one bottle of sake with a cup for Marco and a big jug or rum in front of the marina woman. E raised an eyebrow.

"Did you order randomly, yoi?"

"No, I happen to like rum." She took a gulp and licked her lips. The Phoenix couldn't help but find it rather sexy, a delicate looking woman like herself, that could throw a punch and hold her liquor. At least he hoped she could because he was not going to babysit a marine if she got drunk.

"So, tell me more of your exciting life as a pirate."

"Why don't you tell me more of the boring life of a marine? Or interesting things regarding secret ploys and tactics, yoi."

"Pfft, who do you think pays attention to those types of things? I'm usually snoozing in the back."

"Some lousy Vice Admiral you are."

"Hmm, don't be like that, Marco. It's in your best interest that I don't perform well at my job." The pirate looked at her and thought she had a point. Still, how did she get Vice Admiral by capturing and releasing pirates?

"Is it a habit, yoi? Releasing pirates like you did me?"

"No. I'm pretty good at my job, usually."

"Then why?"

"I thought we agreed that your crew was a danger to us."

"Yes… But you could have just killed me." The woman eyes darkened as he looked his straight.

"Now now, you think me such an awful person?"

"Surely you killed some pirate by now, yoi."

"In battle perhaps. I wouldn't have killed you or anyone just like that. It would have been an execution." She trailed off, taking another sip of her rum. Marco thought she drank like a some of the woman on the ship. "No one deserves that. Bound in chains and murdered. No matter their crimes. It is not… the justice I wish to preach."

"You are one weird marine, I have to admit, yoi."

"Well, I am here drinking with a pirate."

"Why are you here?"

"In town? Or here with you?"

"Both, yoi?"

"I'm visiting the town. I'm on my way to another island actually just made a quick stop here. With you… I saw you and I don't know. Thought it would be nice to chat."

"We didn't see any marine ships at the docks."

"Well that's because I fly dummy. From island to island."

"That sound exhausting, yoi. Why not take a ship?"

"Well, first of all, I'm terrified of water. I've had my fair share of falling in and I had enough. And I sometimes take a hot air balloon."

"You can heat the air?"

"Yep, to some degree. Very useful when traveling in the balloon."

"What else can you do?" She smiled at him and didn't seem to be willing to talk more about herself. "Come one, yoi. I've never heard of your Devil Fruit before."

"Curiosity killed the phoenix."

"I think it was a different animal."

"Besides the point. I'm not telling. But you might be fortunate enough to witness the full force of my abilities. Or actually the Devil Fruit's abilities… "

"I don't think fortunate is the right word, yoi."

"Who knows… maybe it will be a friendly display. Or maybe while fighting a common enemy?"

"Marines and pirates fighting together? Seems you can't hold your liqueur after all, yoi."

"Hmm, the sea is vast and full of terrors. One can only dream."

"For terrors, yoi?"

"For mutual understanding and compromising for the greater good? It was just a thought, you don't have to take it seriously, hun."

"It will never happen, yoi."

"If you say so. How are Thatch and Izo doing?"

"Just fine, yoi. Probably shit drunk by now with the rest and arguing about something stupid."

"Hmm, must be nice."

"What?"

"You know… just sitting around with friends, drinking and swapping stories."

"It is. We are all family."

"… that's good." Marco didn't understand and this woman.

"Don't you marines know how to have fun."  
"Ah but we do. But it's not the same. I don't know if I'm imagining your crew how it exactly is, but when I first met you guys you really gave off the impression that you were all brothers. Ready to do whatever it took for each other and have your backs. And after a hard day of ending marines I just pictured you lounging around on the deck of your ship, laughing and doing whatever you wanted. Marine parties are… dull. And you constantly have to watch over your shoulder. Colleagues don't know how to appear more worthy than you and superiors are on the watch for their newest victim."

"Why did you become a marine."

"I always said I would. Ever since I can remember. That was the plan."  
"Why, yoi? I thought little girls dreamt of becoming famous dancers or something their mothers do."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a mother growing up."

"Let me take a wild guess, yoi. Killed by pirates."

"Yes… Killed when I was but a few months old."

"I know people that hate pirates for less, yoi. Why don't you?"

"I did, for a long time. It didn't help that I used to hear everywhere what an awful person The Pirate King was…" Marco stares at her. He couldn't phantom what reason she could have for not despising him. Surely she was not that righteous and pure as to just forgive everyone. He waited for her to continue, to give him some more insight when he realized he was genuinely curious about this woman. Sure, the fact that she was kind on the eye was a bonus. He shook his head. This was going nowhere.

"What made you change your mind, yoi?"

"Well, it didn't entirely. I just broadened my perspective on things. Not all pirates are cold blooded killers as not all marines are Just and not all commoners are innocent. It's quite simple really. I decided to judge people for their actions, not a name that society had given them."  
"Wise words for such as young as you."

"But you don't know my age."

"How old are you?"

"Not nice to ask a lady."

"I'm asking a marine, yoi."

"A marine lady? I'm not telling you."

"You that young?"

"Maybe I'm that old. You shall never know." The woman downed her cup and set it with a clang on the table. "I should be going anyway. May we bump into each other only on my days off, Marco." She sat and left, waving at him from the other side of the window when she passed it. The only thing that he could think was that they never actually made acquaintance.

* * *

What do you think? :3


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to post this later, but it was done [ because I still have no priorities... ] and decided to post it.

As always, **Hope you enjoy!** and **Beware of the mistakes!** Actually, pretend they're not there, they don't bite.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her story.

* * *

The sun blazed through the tree leaves as Avani and her small squad of navy soldiers marched. They were investigating some supposed hideouts deep in the forest on , from her perspective, a beautiful summer island. The rest of the marines traveling with her did not share her view on the heath. But what could she do? She loved the sun and she wished she could be sunbathing at a pool somewhere. The familiarity of her mother's sun hat was missing, the unaesthetic marine hat being a poor replacement.

While Avani did enjoy the sun, walking aimlessly through the dense woods was not one of favorite things. She actually despised trekking through the forest and the company was not lessening her annoyance. The group of twenty marines that accompanied her were all sweating and complaining about the heath and the terrain. The enemy would hear them wining from a mile away so they could've at least talked about something fun. But there were no jokes being cracked and nobody told stories to make the time pass faster.

"You should go back to the ship." She commanded from the front of the line. A few more minutes and she would just leave them behind anyway.

"A-are you sure Vice Admiral Hawkins?" So formal the woman thought. They've been working in this formation for over a year now and they still refused to at least drop the "Vice Admiral" or use her first name.

"Yes, it's quite alright. I'm faster on my own anyway." Avani let her body disintegrate into air and flew away, not giving them a chance to complain. They were big boys, they could get back safely on their own.

Picking up her speed, she whizzed her way between branches and leaves. The only time she felt truly free was when flying. Words fell short when trying to describe that astounding sensation of weightlessness, the exhilarating felling of letting oneself go in the wind.

She remembered being reluctant when she ate the Devil Fruit. Her grandpa gave it to her with other belongings of her mother's. Avani thought of selling the cursed fruit back then. Now, she could not picture living without using its powers, frightening as they were at some extent.

She sent tendrils of air in every nook and cranny, searching for any disturbances and found none. Another pointless expedition, when she could have sent her team alone and just went to the pool. She thought of going now, but it was mid day and it was most likely crowded as hell. She whooshed back to a small river and turned corporeal, sitting on a fallen log. The young marine didn't want to go back to her ship. It was supposed to head back to headquarters after they finished inspecting the area on the island. Sighing she took her boots off and splashed her way back to her ship through the river. The water was cold and the stones on the river bank were slippery but it was a nice feeling altogether. Not a damn pool, but the closest thing she'd get any time soon.

She was distracted when a radiant blue flashed in front of her. She calmly lifted her gaze and scanned the trees. A chuckle came from behind one of them and she smiled involuntary. Damn pirate will get her in trouble.

"I thought I would at least startle you, yoi."

"Takes more than that, sugar." She placed her free hand on her hip, the other still carrying her boots. "What are you doing here?"

"Pirate business, yoi."  
"Oh, I see. It's not for little ol' me to know."

"What are you doing in these woods?"

"Hmm, official marine work. It's… classified."  
"I guessed you were on duty, yoi, from the uniform."  
"Lucky you for not having to wear one, Mr. Pirate." He chuckled again and came closer. Avani thought he was a most welcomed change in scenery.

"It's your fault for choosing this line of work, young lady." Young lady? Why did that sound so awful coming from him?

"Ahh, Marco, don't act like we're strangers." She paused for a moment and blinked rapidly a few times. "You do know my name, right?"

"Vice Admiral Hawkins D. Avani, right?"

"Great. Now drop the Vice Admiral and the last name."

"Avani,yoi."

"Perfect. We're officially friends. Granted, one odd pair, but friends nevertheless, no?"

"You are one crazy marine. What have I gotten myself into, yoi?" The man had a really bored expression but then again, Avani never really saw a different one on his face.

"I thought you gathered that when I let a pirate escape. But, hey, I'm pretty sure there are worst cases of fucked-up than me. You should see my superiors. Talking about stuck-up bastards."

"I see you still love your job. One thing that is constant about you, yoi."  
"There are other things."

Yes? Like what, yoi?" She bit her lover lip and searched her mind for any. Few things stayed the same in her life. Her job, at which she was sucking at the moment, being friends with the enemy and all. Another constant thing that popes in her head was standing just a few feet away.

"Well, you're going to become a constant if we keep bumping into each other. That reminds me, what are you actually doing here, Marco?" It was not that she didn't enjoy talking to this particular pirate, cute as he was an all, but she still had a job to do. It there were indeed pirates on the island and they caused problems after she reported there were none, she would get in trouble.

"The men were bored on the ship, yoi. It was decided we make a stop here, get some booze, visit a tavern or something."

"And why are you alone in the woods while your friends are getting drunk?" Marco turned his head to the side and pursed his lips a little. Did she spot a faint blush on his face or was it just wishful thinking? She was a sucker for handsome men, pirates and marines alike, and the Phoenix fit in the category marvelously. A little fun here and there never killed her. "So… any reasons, Marco?"

"I saw your ship, yoi. And though I'd come and say Hi." Avani brought her hand to her mouth and chucked lightly. He was being downright adorable, using her own words back at her. He had actually remembered what she had said. It's been several months since their last encounter.

"Aww, you missed me, Marco?" She took a step forward, gathering her hand at her back and leaning in a bit. like a child would.

" 'Miss' is not the exact word I'd use, yoi. But I guess you could say I was wondering what you were up to."

"Not much really. I'm a marine. Life is pretty boring when you don't fight pirate."

"You haven't fought any lately?"

"No, I seem to only bump into the ones a actually like."

"You have other pirate friends, yoi?"

"Well yes, though they are a bit more than that... But _you_ are the only one I released."

"Did you ever take pirates in?"

"To prison? Yes. Many actually." The man standing in front of few narrowed his eyebrows but kept the same bored demeanor. "I don't know if it helps, but they were bad men."

"What'd they do, yoi?"

"Many horrible things, raped, murdered. Some of the last group that me and my team caught were trading children as slaves." She closed her eyes remembering the rabid eyes of those small, malnourished kids. She silently hoped they were alright now. Most of them, she personally took to living relatives that she traced down. But some of them were placed with other families, ones that wanted children. "They were not pirates, not even men; they were nothing more but beasts."

"I see, yoi. It's good you put them away then."

"Yeah. It's so little but I like helping the world." Silence stood in the air for a few minutes. A sweet smile played on Avani's mouth as she looked at the pirate. He was staring back, probably trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Or at least that's what she was doing, trying to decipher that bored expression of his. After a while she thought it was time to return to her ship. She got out of the water and started lacing her boots.  
"I should probably go before they sent a search party after me. As if their sorry asses could find or catch me. But I need a favor."

"I knew this day would come, yoi. What do you need?" He flashed one hell of a charming smirk her way and Avani was suddenly very sad she had to go.

"Promise me you'll see that your friends don't cause any trouble here. I'm going to report no sights of pirates on the island, ok?"

"Your favor is actually doing me a favor?"

"It's for me also, hun. All that paperwork I'm getting out of having to write is a blessing." She jumped to her feet and brushed the leaves and dirt off of her. Walking past Marco she patted him on his shoulder.

"And there I wanted to ask more about your pirate friends, yoi." Avani wasn't entirely sure if the disappointment in his voice was real or fake. They both turned to face one another and she couldn't help but smile at his goofy expression. What was she getting herself into? What would her brother say if he saw them now? He'd probably hit them both in the head for being stupid.

"Let's make a deal, ok? I'll tell you more about myself next time."  
"What is my end of the deal, yoi?"

"Hmm, you'll have share some embarrassing stories about yourself too, Marco. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

"Fine, yoi." She smiled and started to turn transparent. Before she was completely invisible to his eyes she shouted back at him.

"I was planning on visiting your ship anyway."

* * *

So, what do you think so far?

Next chapter you find out a bit more about Avani, though you most like already figured out the basics :3


	4. Chapter 4

So... this ended ended up a bit different than what I originally had in mind... but meh

**Hope you enjoy!** I also hope there aren't many mistakes...I keep browsing through this chapter and correcting things...

_Fun fact about the author: I'm going to fail a test tomorrow. Yay!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and her story.

* * *

When the blasted woman said she wanted to visit their ship Marco toughed she was teasing him. A poor attempt at a joke on her behalf. But when he saw her lying unconscious on the ship's wooden floor he realized his first intuition regarding Avani's sanity was correct. The woman was out of her fucking mind, waltzing in on their ship like she was their ally and not a marine. She did indeed try to conceal herself by turning invisible, but most of his nakama could sense her from a mile away, not to mention Pops. Thinking of him, Marco remembered Whitebeard had hit Avani and several of the pirates on Moby Dick had gathered around the unconscious woman.

"A marine? On our ship?"

"They are getting bold…"

"Cocky bastards! Thinking they could sneak up on us. "

"We should just throw her overboard."

"No. Let's set an example out of her. No navy soldier can mess with the Whitebeard Pirates."

The crowd was getting more agitated by the second and Marco was panicking. They were going to kill the woman for sure. He had to act fast, had to save her life. He owed her that much.

"Oi, no one lays a finger on her." Heads snapped towards him, his Pops included, though unlike his brothers, the captain seemed amused by the whole ordeal. "I know her. She was… visiting me, yoi."  
"Visiting? A marine?" Thatch came and placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes filled with concern."

"Wait a minute! She looks familiar. Have we met her before?" Izo crouched beside the woman and poked at her side with one of his guns. Marco almost flinched.

"Yes, yoi. Like half a year back, in a…"

"Oh yes, yes, the young lady at the bar! Thatch you remember her, right?" The 4th division Commander leaned forward to take a closer look and gasped.

"You're right Izo, it is her. Who would have guessed she was a marine? Such a nice young lady."

"Gurarara, interesting. One of my sons friends with a marine. And a Vice Admiral from what I see."

"But Marco, have you met her again after that time?" Thatch asked, a mile playing on his face.

"Well, yes, yoi."

"And?" Izo got up to his feet and raised a questioning eyebrow, hinting he hoped, as usual, to hear the more obscure parts of the story.

"Well, she said something about giving us the location of navy patrols…"

"Just like that? Surely not free of charge? What was she asking for in return?" This time Vista butted in the conversation. Marco was getting annoyed. He just wanted to take the woman to the infirmary and see if she was ok. Then she could go on her merry way back where she came from. He also didn't enjoy lying to his nakama but was not sure if word that a Vice Admiral released a notorious pirate out of the goodness of her heart should get out. He wanted to tell his Pops and seek his guidance. But first – get rid of the lingering curious pirates. Marco was glad most of the crew usually on Moby Dick was out, some doing errands for Pops, other who knows what.

"We were going to discuss the details more." The Phoenix Commander found the need to rub his temple as a vein was threatening to pop. "Look, I vouch for her, yoi. She's a decent person and won't harm any of you. Unless you attack her, yoi." He turned to look his captain and father, staring him in the eyes, hoping his silent plea would reach him. As the understand man he was, Whitebeard told the pirates to go and tend to their previous businesses."

"She represents no harm, for now. Marco, take her to the infirmary." Waiting for no other approval, he scooped her up in his arms and left the murmuring crowd behind. As grateful as he was for her help in the past and as much as he enjoyed her company, the pirate found her presence on the ship unnerving. And he couldn't understand why she had to come dressed in her fucking uniform! Just why? She could have passed as an acquaintance and mention the night at the bar. But no, she had to signal she was a navy officer. Women!

Marco placed her down on one of the infirmary beds. He didn't like that particular chamber and was glad he never actually had to be a patient. Everything was white and sterilized and even smelled weird. Already feeling depression creep into him he focused on the still unconscious woman. He moved a strand of her black hair and saw the pained expression she wore. He was about to shout for a nurse when his Pops showed up behind him, followed by the crew's doctor. The man went straight to Avani and started his inspection of the damage done to her.

"So, my son, are you going to tell me what this is actually about?"

"Remember when marines got me a couple of months back? Well, she released me, yoi."

"For what purpose?"

"She said she did not want to fight with the White beard pirates."

"Gurarara, she's a smart brat."

"She said some other stuff, yoi. I really think she is a good person, despite her poor career choice."

"She must have done quite a number on you, son. Gaining your trust so fast regardless of her position with the Navy." Marco felt all of a sudden like he was caught doing something wrong, an old memory of him as a child playing with his father's gun flashing in his mind. He had to turn his head to the side when he spoke again.

"She also didn't call the navy on us once. even though she was scouting the island for pirates, yoi" The captain let out a small laugh and stepped closer to the bed. This seemed to pull the doctor out of his thoughts.

"She's doing rather well considering the blow she took, may have a concussion and fell dizzy or sick once she wakes up."

"Can't you do nothing more, yoi?"

"No, I'm sorry. We should let her rest for now." As the short and stuffy doctor took his medical kit and went toward the door, Ace came rushing down the stairs and pushed him aside. Marco thought that his brother must have just returned from his travels since he was on the ship that morning. He watched as the fire-head set his eyes on his marine and mentally prepared to justify her presence on Moby Dick when Ace knelt at the side of the bed and took her hand in his.

"Avani? Oi, wake up! What happened to her? What is she doing here in the first place?" He turned and asked frantically then stopped and his face relaxed a bit. "Actually, knowing her, she must have done something stupid."

"Gurarara, you know this woman, my son?"

"She's my older sister." Shocked was too gentle in meaning to describe what Marco was feeling. He brushed off the initial anger when he saw Ace gently pick up the woman's limp hand. But he was still angry. She had lied to him! Or did she really? She omitted the important fact that she had a brother on his crew. Her reasons for helping the crew became clearer. The reason for her visit was also brought to life. Had he truly believed that she risked her life only to see him, a pirate she met at random a couple of times?

Hope was an odd thing. It sprouted from a dark corner of his mind and slowly but surely buried its roots deep inside of Marco. It made him yearn for things that rarely even crossed his mind. When a wish was beaten a few steps back, the possibility of it lowering like it did in that moment, it clawed at him from beneath his skin. He found himself hoping that if he was not the entire reason she boarded a ship of notorious pirates, he would at least be a fraction of it.

Marco was partially aware that Ace and their Pops were talking but it was all background noise. His gaze was fixed on Avani, as if his intense stare would wake her. He allowed his eyes to travel on her body. Did he find her beautiful? He had met women a thousand times more curvaceous and appealing, women who could turn any man into a fool. And still he found he'd rather spend another idle day with Avani, than a night with another one of the goddesses he'd seen. To say he did not crave her body would be a lie to himself, as he had already gave lead to his mind to undress her with his eyes when the last met. Something about her bare feet splashing water everywhere made him think of her all wet and then his imagination peel off the ugly uniform she was wearing. Ace shook Marco by the shoulders a bit and ended his train of thoughts.

"Are you alright, Marco?" The Phoenix took note that the captain was gone as he nodded his head to his brother. "Pops said you've met Avani… When did that happen?"

"Some months ago. She kind of released me from a seastone cell, yoi. But she never mentioned a pirate brother."  
"Yeah, we thought it best if not many know. It is not the best of things for either of us, having family on the enemy side."

"No kidding, yoi. But it comes in handy. She saved us a lot of trouble with the navy. " Ace chuckled and ruffled her black hair. Looking at them Marco could see little resemblance. They had the same black hair and maybe that goofy grin they show on occasion. But that was it.

"She helps whenever she's able to ever since the old man let her go out at sea."

"Old man, yoi?"

"Garp, you could say he's like our grandfather of something. "

"Hero of the Marines Garp, yoi? He is your grandpa? You have one odd family, Ace. I recall you mentioning a little brother, yoi. He also in the navy?"

"Nah, Avani is the only one of us who turned out a marine like the old man wanted." Ace's face fell for a second as he turned his head to look at his sister one more time. "We should go back. They probably started dinner without us. Let Avani rest for the time being." He passed by Marco and went for the stairs to get back on deck. He stopped at the base of the steps and turned his head back just a little, more than half on his face covered in shadows, giving his a serious look. Flames erupted on his body, the shadows dancing of his face heightening the ominous affect. The voice that reached his ears came cold and heavy with accusation.

"And, Marco, you better not harm her in any way!"

* * *

Give me a small minute of your time and tell me if you fancy this story of mine?! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot for the Reviews and Favs&amp;Follows. :D Each one makes me smile :3

_As a side note, check out Arctic Monkeys – Do I wanna know. The title of the story is from the lyrics of this song._

**Enjoy! **Mistakes probably ahead! Just ignore them :D

Disclaimer : You probably know by now that I only own my OC &amp; her story.

* * *

Everything went pitch black. The sensation reminded Avani of the many times she had fallen into the sea, all her senses were blurry, unreliable and her body refused to move, aching all over. The worst part was not the pain, oh no. Although her tolerance to pain was rather low, winching at the smallest pinch of a needle, she preferred the moaning of her bones and muscles to the terrifying realization that she was rendered helpless. Her mind and body were mercilessly put out of order by an external force still unknown to the young marine. Avani tried to focus but it was as if she was drunk. Had she had any alcohol? Where was she? What had she been doing? All her question were met with a relentless darkness.

As her head seemed jumbled, she tried going further back in time and was pleased to notice she still had memories and was capable of focusing on things familiar to her. An image of herself and her three sworn brothers flashed before her eyes. There were so young and happy back then, why did things had to change so suddenly? She barely sees them anymore, and when she does it's no more than a day or two, in secret, hiding from the entire world.

A wave of sorrow passed through her and she opened her eyes, but didn't move any another muscle. She was getting sad. She abhorred it. Depression helped her in absolutely no way, so instead of moping around she preferred to move her ass and get things done. Of course, the hollowness that weighted on her heart was stronger than her some days. But not today!

She lifted herself on her elbows and took in her surroundings. She hated infirmaries, they fueled her wretchedness. She guessed that was a good sign, whoever knocked her down didn't kill her and treated to her wounds afterwards. She got off the bed and the white room started to spin making Avani fall on her knees. Damn, she took quite a hit.

After a few seconds of just sitting there, head down and palms on the ground she tried standing again and felt the dizziness had lessened. She made her way to the only door and slowly climbed the steps. She took caution, still not remembering how she got there or where she was exactly. As she reached the top she could hear laughter and automatically calmed down a bit. She was left unguarded and the people outside were distracted. If they appeared hostile she could just take off and vanish into the horizon.

The voices got clearer and she recognized one. Avani's heart started to beat a mile a minute and she climbed in a rush the last few steps, getting out on the deck of an apparently huge ship. Pirate ship, may she add. But all that was unimportant. Standing merely a few feet away was Ace, stuffing his face as usual and laughing. She let out a gasp and a few heads turned to her, none making any movement to seize her though.

"Ace!" Avani dashed forward, passing many pirates on her way to her brother. He in turn let out a small laugh and opened his arms for her. As she wrapped herself around him she thought how he hadn't changed one bit. Same cocky smirk, same hat, same old Ace. Being oldest, even though by only a few months than Ace, she always worried for the boys. "I've missed you."

"Yes, it's been far too long." He let her go and took a small step back to look at her. And then, out of the blue, he just punched her in the head. "But what was in your head coming here like that?"

"Oow! Luffy's right, you always find an excuse to be mean." She made a sad little pout as she rubbed her head. She vaguely remembered she decided to pay Ace a visit on his ship, preferable undetected. She also recalled hoping to see a certain phoenix in the process.

"Gurarara, you have an interesting family, Ace." Avani recognized Whitebeard as soon as her eyes landed on the mountain of a man. She didn't really know how to react so she just stared in awe at one of the strongest men alive.

"Avani, meet the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Ah, sir, it is my pleasure. Oh, and sorry for trespassing like that. Not the smartest idea." She bowed both in respect and shame for thinking she could actually pass under the man's nose without getting caught.

"No harm done, but let it be the last time you sneak up on us, brat. You are lucky Marco was there."

"Oh…" Avani looked around, noting all the eyes that were glued to them, but could not spot the flaming commander anywhere.

"I should also thank you for releasing the boy. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"If that is alright with everyone, than I would love to, sir." She was taken aback a bit. She had heard from many that the Whitebeards were not like most pirates, Garp himself holding some respect for the ageing captain but was still not expecting him to be this generous as to let her join them after she acted like a common burglar. Ace took hold of her arm and sat her down next to him. Avani smiled kindly at the pirates as her brother introduced them and she recognized several of them.  
"Oi, oi, young lady, you plaid us well." The cross-dresser named Izo made a fake, exaggerated sad face.

"Ah, Izo, but we all had fun that night, right? Did it really matter that I didn't ruin it by pointing out I was a marine?" She cocked her head to the side a little as she flashed the cutest smile she could muster and the pirate laughed in response, finally agreeing with her. Ace asked a few questions about the said night his nakama had encountered his sister and the pirates answered him. Avani on the other hand was scanning the crowd in search of a blond mop of hair. There! On the other side of the deck, resting his elbows on the railing and facing the sea. Her first impulse was to whoosh herself there but fought against it. She turned to look at her brother and his crew. They moved on from the subject of their meeting and were now picking on a fellow pirate who got too drunk. She watched them have fun and relax and it was exactly as she had imagined it. OK, maybe without the drunken pirate that was now attempting to impress several women of the crew who were flocked together. She caught a glimpse of Ace falling asleep just in time to stop his head from falling face first into a plate. Sighing she gently pushed him on his back.

"Aww, Avani you should have let him smack his head a little. No matter how many times we see it it's still entertaining." The tall pirate, Thatch, commented as he gulped from his cup.

"I wouldn't be a very good big sister if I did that, would I?" She turned, picked up his hat and fiddled with it. "Thank you for taking care of my little brother! I know he can be quite stubborn at times…"

"That is absolutely correct, but we are family here." Thatch answered her matter-of-factly.

"I think that is exactly what he needed. I am really grateful and happy that he fund you guys."

"Wouldn't you rather have him a marine, with you?"

"Ace a marine? Ha, that was never an option. But I do respect his desire to follow his own path." Just as she finished, the brother in question woke up as if nothing happened. They continued talking among themselves and Avani was grateful once again, this time for them not being pushy with questions she'd rather not answer. Her eyes once again moved and landed on the back of a certain commander. It almost hurt keeping her body in place. She knew there was an attraction between them. Well, at least on her part it was, but as he just stood there away from everyone she wondered if she had misread him. Marco was certainly not making any plans to see her that night. Was he mad because she came unannounced on their ship? Or because she hadn't told him about one of his nakama being her little brother? Was it even related to her, had she ever crossed his mind?

"You should go talk to him." Avani turned to stare at Ace. He held a serious face and motioned towards the Phoenix with one hand. "I don't like it when you're all mopey like this. And I'm sure you can hold your own, so go."

She didn't wait for him to say it again. Turning into air she passed swiftly between the pirates and made her way closer to Marco. Once behind him she moved slowly to whisper into his ear.

"I hoped you'd be happier to see me, Marco." The man turned his head unphased by her presence. He gave her a look as she turned corporeal besides him, then turned back to watch the open sea.

"We don't always get what we hope for, yoi."

"Hmm, you're angry with me. Why?" She really came to cherish her relationship with the pirate and the prospect of him being mad at her drilled a hole in her chest.

"I'm not angry. Just wondering how many secrets you still hold."

"Hmm… I believe that was the only one, the one about my family. For what it's worth I was planning to tell you, that's part of the reason I decided to come on the Moby Dick."

"Why, yoi? Why tell me at all?"

"Well, I like you. I think you're a good person and a good influence on Ace." Not to mention drop-dead-gorgeous. Constantly staring at his toned chest, in view through his opened purple jacket, was adding to her desire to meet him more frequently. "Please understand that I couldn't have just told you that from the beginning. Word could have gotten out that a marine is helping pirates 'cause they're family. It would have caused problems for all three of us. We are not really blood related but I love my brothers with all my heart and I don't want me being a marine hinder their dreams.

"Wait, wait, yoi! You're not really their sister?"

"Would you say that any of the Whitebeards is not really your brother?" The look on Marco's face suggested to her that he was offended that she could address him such an abomination of a question. She had to suppressed a laugh at his adorable expression of indignation. "No, we are not related. Luffy is the only actual grandson of Garp."

"How come you ended up in the navy, yoi?"

"I'll tell you if you come drink with us." Avani smiled sweetly at him, sure that he will accept her small bargain. She noticed him lift his gaze to look behind her, back to where Ace and the rest of the Commanders were and saw the longing in his eyes. But when he failed to give her an answer, her conviction that he wanted to go wavered. "Come on, Marco."

She grabbed the edge of his jacket and tugged at it. Their eyes met and she almost gasped at the intense stare he held on her. She wondered what was going on in his head, but soon realized she was asking the wrong question. What was going in her head? She knew by now she was attracted to the man. No reason denying that to herself. But where was this going? There was no way they could actually have a relationship. Was there? No, of course not! They were supposed to be enemies, she was not even meant to be on their ship. But making an abstraction of that, saying that they both agreed to omit that fact, they would still be forced to live in secret. No, she would not submit herself to such torture. Shaking her head she heard Marco say something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said 'Are you coming?', yoi?" He was already on her right, pulling her after him a little as her hand was still clutched to hid jacket. She smiled involuntarily and followed closely behind. He was going to be the death of her and she was coming to be ok with that.

* * *

Thoughts? :3


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, Sorry for the wait. I had to study a lot...

Second... I wanted to work on this chapter a little more but decided to post it. I'mma corrected it later, I swear.

[ Also I read the first chapters and had a laugh at some of the stupid things I wrote :)) The sea is vast and full of terrors :))) ]

_**About Avani's name. I chose it from Jim Hawkins [ Treasure island ] and didn't realize there already is a character with the name [ Basil ]. Should I change it?**_

As always, H_ope you enjoy_.

**I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

It was safe to say Marco missed Avani. His mind constantly traveled back to the woman. After she snuck on the ship a few weeks back and shared dinner with them, he had no word of her. He was annoyed that she was constantly plaguing his mind and thankful when the crew insisted on a night out. The ship docked on a nearby island and he left with most of the crew. There was a debate on where to go first. Some wanted drinks and some wanted women. Most wanted both. But what did he want? Marco watched as his nakama were arguing on where to go or if they should just split up. He was sure he wasn't going to find Avani in a brothel but he might bump into her at a bar. His brows furrowed and his jaws clenched. That blasted woman had intoxicated him in such a cruel way. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since she left and he realized she hadn't told him her story like she promised. He stayed up all night making scenarios as to how she ended up being Ace's sister and even contemplated asking Ace on a few occasions. He didn't though. He wanted to hear it from her. Or maybe that was just a sad excuse to talk to her again if she ever crossed his path again unintentionally. Again, the marina was all over his mind.

"Oi, Marco, you coming?" He looked up and nodded his head following his sworn brothers. He was cursing the woman for haunting him like this and wasn't really paying attention to the crew. But that was nothing new to them as he did that a lot in the past weeks. He was literally a mess. And the woman hadn't even done anything significant to him. She might not even like him like he liked her. He wanted her for himself, he realized that when she was sitting next to him, laughing with the crew and he wished she would be there every night. He wished he could make her smile like that. And most of all, he wished he could hold her once more after she gave him a 'goodbye hug'. Such a cruel woman indeed.

He was intrigued from the very beginning, when her cheerful self was chatting with the crew in that bar. Her spell did a number on him when she released him and when he took a glimpse of her mind and soul when they met after that incident. She captivated him on the summer island where she was skipping through the small river with no car in the world. He was completely enchanted when he sat next to her and saw her so happy and radiant having a good time with the pirates. The embrace they shared sealed the deal and he was lost. Marco could swear he could still smell her scent on some nights.

And now that he knew Ace was her brother, he started remembering things he had said about her over the years they've known each other. There weren't many he remembered, but the ones he did made Anavi even more dazzling. Ace mentioned how his sister had always been like an anchor for him as a child, even if she wasn't older than him by much. From what Marco could recall, Avani was always kind and ever smiling. He wondered if she was smiling in that moment, wherever she was.

He shook his head and finally turned his attention to his men. They were joyous to be on land. He looked around for some of his closest friends and found none. He was pretty sure Izo and Thatch left the ship with them. His confusion was brought to an end when he found himself in front of a brothel, scarcely clothed women lining on either side of the front door giving the men inviting looks.

"You didn't notice we split from the group going to the tavern, didn't you, Marco?" His confusion must have been plain on his face, because most of the men had amused smiles on their faces. What to do now? "Might as well enjoy yourself if you're here." With that the men went inside, some taking women from outside, others waiting to see what was inside first. He sighed and turned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Hei sailor, you sure you don't want to come inside? I can take really good care of you." The woman was beautiful. Long flowing hair and angelic face contrasting her curvaceous body. She circled him and stopped in front, a hand placed on his chest. "What do you say?" Long eyelashes batted suggestively.

"I don't think so…" It was not as if he hadn't been with a prostitute before, few pirates had the luck of having a steady relationship with a woman. But he wasn't in the mood. He was frustrated and worried about Avani.

"What's her name, handsome?"

"Excuse me, yoi?"

"The woman that caught your heart, what is her name?"

"How did you…"

"There is only one reason men leave before going inside."

"Then why bother asking, yoi?" The woman smiled seductively and came closer to Marco. She took of the black scarf that loosely decorated her neck and tied it around his eyes.

"What if I could be her for a few hours?" Hot breath hit his ear and he suppressed a small shudder. He wanted to step back the moment she got close but his body didn't move. The woman started planting soft kisses beneath his ear, trailing them down while her hands caressed his chest. His stupid mind actually started picturing Avani being in her place, her soft lips being the ones kissing and nibbling on his neck and ear.

"Come inside." And with that the spell was broken. The woman was no longer Avani and he pulled his hand from hers as if burned. His breathing was ragged and a tent was formed in his pants. The scarf was pulled from his eyes and he noticed the smile on the woman's face.

"She's a lucky one." He didn't say anything. He needed to cool down and possibly get drunk. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never turn down a beautiful woman. And it was not like he owed Avani anything, for all he knew she didn't feel the same attraction he felt. A sting hit his chest and he almost laughed. His mind was so enchanted by the Vice Admiral it was sending his heart messages in the form of small pains.

He turned away from the brothel and started walking back towards the ship. He was more frustrated and grumpy than before reaching land. The image of Avani kissing him was planted deep inside his brain even if he was continent it never happened. He stopped walking and took a deep breath trying to empty his mind. There was only black and silence for a few short moments, but Avani's smiling face appeared, playfully asking him if he missed her. He most certainly did not! He just wanted to see her in that very moment and hear her voice and learn about her past. He sighed. This was denial and he knew it. Or maybe the thought that she was somewhere, on the other side of the sea, doing who-knows-what whit who-knows-who depressed him greatly. He let his blue flames engulf him, as if he needed healing. A few seconds later he dashed in the sky, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention.

Marco loved flying. The cold air felt good against is skin, it dragged behind his negative thoughts and calmed him. He sped up until he was above the sea. The endless sky mirrored the water and he came lower, just above the surface. He looked at the bright blue glow reflected beneath him. Besides the area he was lighting up, there was only darkness. He remembered Avani saying she was scared of water but weren't all Devil Fruit users scared of it to some degree? He cursed and wanted to let himself fall beneath the surface. Instead of drowning, he shot upwards.

There was a unique feeling being above the clouds, a sense of absolute freedom. They say the sky is the limit but he conquered the sky a long time ago. The moon and stars were shining down their light making it look like he was flying above a white sea. Marco flew up and down, messing the shapes of some clouds and getting all wet. It was like swimming, only better. You had all the air you needed. Air. And she was once again the only thought he had. She was made of air so she could join him in his flight, come above the noisy world with him. He wondered if she felt the same freedom or if she was afraid of the sky as well. She couldn't be, there was no greater feeling. Well, it could've been even better if she was there.

A strong urge to just leave and find her took over him. He had felt it once before, on the night she left the ship. After she ended the embrace, Marco almost pulled back. And after she was gone he wanted to bring her back.

"Why is she a marine, yoi?" The words escaped his lips in a whisper. Avani being a marine was the only thing stopping him from going to bring her ass back on the ship. She would fit right in. She had her brother and was already friends with Izo and Thatch. The rest of the crew seemed to also like her, especially after Ace introduced her as his 'big sis'. She was basically already family. But he wanted more.

He remembered Ace saying something about Avani becoming a marine like Garp wanted. Was that the reason she was the 'enemy'? His brows furrowed again, his flames burned brighter. But then he thought she could ask the same: Why was Marco a pirate? He couldn't picture himself being anything else but that was mainly because of his crew. He wouldn't give up on his family or torn his back on them, no matter the reason.

A sick thought crossed his mind. What if Avani ever asked him to? To walk away from his life as a pirate. But she would never do such thing, would she? Ace was a pirate too and that never stopped her from loving her brother. And their youngest brother too, Marco almost forgot about him. She also thanked them for taking such good care of Ace before she left, she seemed to like the crew and was respectful towards their Pops. He brushed the thought away, diving in another cloud, cold water clinging onto him.

But he could ask her to leave the navy. She wasn't cut to be a marine anyway and she didn't even like what she was usually doing. She could join the crew and help people in other ways. The islands under Whitebeard's protection were all prosperous and almost crime-free. Nobody would be against her joining and she would be able to roam the seas with them. With him.

There it was again. Hope. It was feeding him lies, making him picture a future that was never going to happen - Avani and the crew sailing happily in the sunset. Assuming she actually agreed to join, she would have to face her friends in battle at some point and he couldn't ask her to do that. He let out an exasperated breath and headed back towards the Moby Dick. His little crush was turning into obsession rather fast. He was probably going to scare the hell out of her when she did show up.

It was almost day break when Marco snuck back in his cabin. He hell face first on the bad and hoped for a dreamless sleep, but it had been a long time since he actually got something he wished for.

* * *

I feel like I butchered some names, sorry if I did.

I started writing this chapter with the intention for it to be a smuth [ yes, at the brothel ] but... i don't know... It felt wrong as I was tying it... and the entire thing turned into something else...

Next chapter will be better I promise, I already know where it is going. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks a lot for the reviews :* You guys brightened my crappy day [and it was a really, really horrible day... been crying for like half of it. Writing this story actually helps :D ]

So I wanted to post this as soon as I could. Please forgive the many mistakes, my head hurts bit .

_As always Enjoy!_

If I owned One Piece there would be a hell lot more Marco and Law. But I don't.

* * *

The past month had been awful for Avani. Caught between pushing papers and some random fieldwork, she had little time for herself. Restless nights, plagued by nightmares about her brothers being captured by the navy or sweet dream about a certain Pirate Commander, didn't help her mental state either. But the worst of all was her grandfather. The old man got it in his head that she should apply for a promotion. How the hell he got that idea was beyond her. It was true that she had brought down some notorious pirates, but that was a long time ago, when she was still making a name for herself. When she was still blaming all pirates, because of the few that stole her mother from her and Ace.

But she was all over that now. And she refused to condemn innocents together with criminals, for the simple fact that they shared a common title: pirate. Life had proven her that there were some good pirates out there, some more noble than many marines she personally knew. Avani was just about to leave her office when her old man came in.

"Avani, good, you're still here."

"No. Just leaving." She was not in the mood for another argument. Her work was officially done and she was planning to check on her trouble making brothers. With the bonus of hopefully running into Marco as well.

"Oh, don't be like that. I just want what's best for you."

"I know. But I'm really tired right now and…"

"Is this about something else?"

"Huh? What? No." Damn old geezer always smelled when she was up to something.

"Maybe your run into your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Aha! So you did see those brats. How are they?" Garp took a seat wad didn't seem to be leaving soon, so she sat down as well. Gears were turning in her head, mapping a way for her to escape the current predicament and be on her merry way.

"They're good. Both found some good crews. Luffy is actually a captain."

"Ah yes. I saw his bounty."

"Going up by the minute, huh?" Even if both had a smiles on their faces, the atmosphere was rather tense. Avani knew Garp wanted to warn her of the consequences she faced is anyone found out she was helping her pirate brothers, pirates that were making names of their own, much like Avani herself.

"Being an Admiral… It would give you certain advantages."

"And more constrains. I wouldn't be able to pass official marine events, would have even more soldiers to take care of, and the entire world would be fixing their eyes on the new Admiral. No thank you. Plus, I'm nowhere near as powerful as any of the Admirals."

"You are strong, Avani. You may not be able to beat Sakazuki now, but you would definitely rough him up."

"My answer is still no."

"Wasn't this the plan all along? Become an Admiral like your old man?" She looked at him, broad smile, radiating pride. One of the bastards he adopted actually followed the path he had set for them. How could she kill that smile by telling him she thought she wasn't meant to be a marine?

"It was…"

"What changed? Don't you want justice…"

"Who are _we_ to judge others?"

"The Marine."

"We are humans just like the rest… I'm not saying the world would be better without us. Hell no. But I think we have to focus on more important things than getting the world rid of pirates." He looked dumb-folded at her so she continued. "We put bounties on pirates like Luffy, who only do good and help people and we turn our backs on slavery and other horrid things…"

Garp sighed. He knew quite well about her opinion of the Celestial Dragons and some of the Shichibukai. After her first few years as a soldier, Avani traveled all over and met a whole bunch of people, good and bad, pirates, marines, mermen, and common people. As result she now saw the world as more complex than black and white. There was also a vast colour spectrum. The colour blue presented a new-found passion for her.

Avani was not stupid enough to think she alone could make a difference. But she was naïve she was, believing that she could at least start a revolution of sorts. A movement that would make everyone open their eyes and see the Celestial Dragons for what they were: a bunch of spoiled punks that needed to be taught a lesson. One of the reasons she didn't dream of becoming an Admiral anymore was because she would have to protect those monsters. She was pretty sure she would end up killing one of them, or all, and that wouldn't be so good for her. Well, at least she would leave the world a better place.

"Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's what you always say, dear." He got up and ruffled her hair like he had always done. It brought back memories of the times he came by when she was young. Even if Garp was not always there, she grew respect the man, to earn his approval. As he left her office, waving his hand back at her she wondered if she had daddy issues. She had no idea who her father was, that must have left a hole somewhere.

Avani shook her head and quickly turned to air. She whooshed between all the busy-bees, not stopping for anything. Once outside, she rejoiced for a moment in the warmth of the setting sun. Lounging forward she took in the scenery. The sky kissed the sea and the red colour of the sun trickled into the water. Dusks and dawns had been Avani's favourite for as long as she could remember.

The wind was blowing in the direction she was headed so she let it carry her. Avani was constantly asked what it was like, being nothing but air. She had no idea how to answer though. As soon as the smallest part of her changed, the world exploded with information, like having a second and a third pair of eyes and ears. When she turned completely, _she_ exploded. Her body was not air, it was _the_ air. She merged with existing mass of gasses and she could feel the world around her pulsating with life. It was truly magnificent and words came short when she needed to detail her experience with her Devil Fruit power.

It was a great power and it scared her sometimes. She got so much stronger in the past years without really training. She enjoyed playing with her gifts, so it came naturally to her to speed the ships blowing wind in the sails or blow-dry her clothes and hair. As each little task became easier, she realized she could cover bigger distances when she was fully air. There were small islands that she could completely dome over. She could also easily suck the air out of the said dome, if she wanted to. She could do horrible things with these powers and she understood where the name 'Devil Fruit' came from. As innocent as air may seem, inn the wrong hands the element could be an incredible force of destruction.

Avani let out a tired breath. She needed some sleep before going to search for her brothers. But she also didn't want to waste any moment he could spend with them. From the last records she read, Luffy was a few days away. There was no news of the Whitebeard Pirates, but there rarely ever was. For a crew so famous they sure know how to lay low. Avani went to the last place the she knew the Moby Dick was anchored. She spread tendrils of air in every direction, hopping to get a glimpse of the pirates' whereabouts. She moved in the general direction they were headed when she left the ship.

She spent hours just drifting with the wind, continuously scanning for the large ship or any of the crew members she knew. Ah, Marco. He had really done a number on her. It had been a long time since she'd been so smitten with a man. And what a man The Phoenix was. Dirty images of her late night dream invaded her mind, her cheeks instantly heating. She cursed the pirate in her head and hoped she won't jump him when her eyes land on him. Seriously, she should buy him a shirt that covers more. That purple jacket should be illegal, it represented a danger to himself and the women around.

Avani shooed the thought away rapidly. There was no need to ponder, again, on the women the pirate probably had at his little finger. He was handsome, famous, charming even when he wanted to and rich. Dames were most likely flocking at his door in that very moment.

Passing by a small island she thought she should dress nicer in the event she actually found Ace and his crew. And get rid of the uniform. She passed on the empty streets, looking for a clothing store. She entered one through the key hole and the space between the front door and the ground. There were a lot of cute items in there, but she didn't want to spend much time on selecting clothes. A dress had already caught her attention anyway. It was not the dress really, but the color. Blue, like the flames of a certain Phoenix. Even if she wanted to look for something else to wear, her eyes would constantly turn to that particular garment.

She changed quickly. Well, changing was always quick with her. She only had to slip out of the uniform and into the dress, like pouring water from a bottle into a cup. Fast and easy. She left the island and continued her 'hunt'. The white marine uniform was discarded somewhere in the ocean. She needed a new one s there was no need to cry over it.

It was deep into the night when Avani spotted a faint flash of blue above the clouds. She was about to quit for the day and head somewhere to rest when it happened. At first she thought it was her mind playing trick on her. But it didn't hurt to check out. So she ascended until the pale moonlight lit the night. And there he was, majestic Phoenix, gliding through the clouds. She just stared at him from afar, mesmerized the beauty of the flames that engulfed his body. It was one of her hobbies actually, watching people in their element, with no knowledge that they are being watched. A small part of Avani knew that was invasive, but she didn't hurt anybody, she was simply curious to learn about human nature.

A wicked thought crossed her mind. Before her was an unsuspecting victim. She would play with him a little before asking him to take her to the ship and her brother. Avani concentrated to make her presence as unnoticeable as possible and moved towards her target. She pushed him with force in a different direction and the pirate made a few loops backwards. He turned half of his body back to human and Avani inspected him a bit. Yes, the damn jacket still had an effect. Marco was scanning the clouds beneath. The woman lounged for him again, but this time span, catching the pirate in a small whirlwind. Her 'body' was so close to his, it was intoxicating. She could feel every curve and edge, every muscle flexing, the air the inhaled and exhaled. She was lost for a moment, completely taken by her craving for the man. His voice brought her back to reality.

"Avani, stop it, yoi." She giggled and stopped moving the air around him. He looked left and right for her, but she was still invisible. "You had your fun, yoi. Now show yourself." The same bored eyes were searching for her but his voice was a bit different. She gathered herself in front of him, revealing herself, only her legs from knee down remaining fuzzy, like a semi transparent gas, and keeping her airborne.

His eyes landed on her and Avani thought she would melt under his stare. Marco's huge wings were flapping slowly, moving the shadow around them. He seemed troubled and she wondered if she made him angry with her little joke. Her eyes darted beneath them and she was suddenly at a loss for words. She thought about saying 'sorry' but decided to keep it playful.

"Missed me, Marco?"

Not a second later his lips crashed on hers. She felt the proverbial butterflies invading her stomach and doing back flips. Her eyes, wide open at some point, snapped shut and she responded to the kiss. Avani felt him relax a bit and come even closer to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck to keep him there and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together. They parted after a while and she gulped when she saw the lust in the pirate's eyes.

Marco leaned in again, this time with more courage and dexterity. Avani's hands trailed down his chest, to his abs and felt him shiver. Her hands mover to his back, pinning her body to his. He bit her lover lip seductively and his tongue found its way inside her mouth.

It was incredible, the way this man made her feel. The serenity the moon and the clouds offered and the weightlessness their powers gave them made the entire experience unique to Avani. She loved it. She wanted more. And as if in tune with her thoughts, Marco turned his hands to normal and took a hold of her, one grabbing the back of her head, the other her waist.

It took Avani some time to realize they were falling. The air was moving fast around them, Marco's added weigh not having registered yet. She held him tight as she twisted them right before hitting the water and launched them upwards. She giggled and turned her head to the now fully human Marco.

"You could have given me a heads-up, you know?"

"About the kiss, yoi?"

"No, that was a pleasant surprise. I expect many more in the future. But don't just shift you wings like that."

"Not so all-powerful as you lead on, are you?"

"I'm just tired."

"What were you up to, yoi?"

"I'll tell you on the ship. But it's your turn to carry me." With that she let them both fall. Marco smiled and spread his wings, Avani safely latched to his neck. Soft blue flames spread around them lulling her to sleep as Marco took them to his crew.

* * *

Hope you stay with me till the next chapter :D

I hope I didn't make Avani too... weird? Or umm, confused anyone with her powers. I feel like I beat around the bush a lot in the last 2 chapters...


	8. Chapter 8

So, I find it easier to write from Marco's perspective :)) even if he ends up OOC :D

I think I should apologize for something... but I can't really figure out what so... Sorry!

_Hope you like this chapter also!_

**If I owned One Piece... It would be rated +18 **_*blush*_** But I don't.**

* * *

Even if it was long past midnight, the Moby Dick buzzed with life. There was music and laughter rang loud in the dark, so Marco heard the crew before actually seeing it. He looked down at the woman clinging to him and wished he cloud spend more time just with her. The dress she was wearing mixed with his flames and she appeared to be on fire too. He had no idea what demon possessed him to kiss her like that, out of the blue, but he was glad he did. She kissed him back and said she wanted 'many more'. Marco wanted to give them to her, but she seemed tired and probably wanted to see her brother too. He landed on deck, making a promise to himself to not let her leave before he felt her lips one more time.

Avani was sleeping peacefully in his hands and Marco didn't want to disturb her sleep. Her hand gripped his jacked tight but she was relaxed, her head resting on his shoulder exposing her neck. Damn, how he wished he'd lean in and leave a trail of kisses on that soft skin she was dangling before him. Instead, his hand moved on its own accord to touch her. His fingers trace her neck and went down to her collarbone. Someone cleared their throats and Marco had to lift his eyes. His brother, Thatch, was smiling in front of him, a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"My, my, you caught yourself a cute marine."

"She was looking for her brother, yoi"

"Sure she was. Ace is with the rest of us. We saw you land and never show up." Marco made a step towards his fellow pirate but stopped. His eyes darted to the Avani, still sleeping. He heard a sigh and the next thing he knew, Thatch slapped Avani across the head. He would have shouted at the man but the woman moved in his arms and he almost dropped her.

"Hei!"

"That was uncalled for, yoi."

"Well, now she's awake. Come join the feast you two." The tall pirate turned, taking a big gulp out of his glass and headed towards the noise on deck. They were left alone once more, still so very close to one another. Avani was rubbing her eyes and all Marco could think about was how his room was just below, at the end of the hallway. He could snatch her away and do all the things he'd dream about in the past month. His head leaned in and rested on the top of hers and he closed his eyes taking in her scent. He had no clue what it was, sweet but fresh, it was intoxicating. He should keep the dirty thought away though. For now. He felt her turn to look at him, hands cupping his face. Her eyes looked so pure and innocent while her smile screamed of all the wicked things she'd like to do to him. Or maybe it was wishful thinking of his behalf, because he had some plans for that sexy mouth of hers. She bit her lower lip only to entice his further, his arms trapping her in a tight embrace. The marine brought Marco's face closer and gave him a sweet peck on the lips, her smile broadening in a teasing way.

"We should get to the others."

"In a moment." His grip tightened and his mouth found hers. Her lips her soft and inviting. Damn. Her entire being was alluring to Marco. He felt her hand go round his neck, one hand gripping some of his hair. Their tongues danced together while their bodies were flushed against one another. She sighed in the kiss and parted only a few inches away, eyes fixed on his parted lips.

"This… is wrong."

"Doesn't feel that way, yoi."

"No, it doesn't." She moved her eyes up to meet his. Marco's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was so close to ripping that blue dress off of her and kiss every inch of her body. "Why is it so hard for me to stay away?" She giggled and placed another one of her teasing kisses on the tip of his nose. "Come on, Ace is probably wondering where we are."

Marco let her take his hand and drag him along. When he started to idealize the perfect way her hand fit into his, he knew he had never been so in love before. He had also never fallen for a marine, so maybe the whole 'forbidden love' was giving them both a plus of excitement. But he'd give almost anything for her to not be a marine, so he pushed the thought aside, as Avani tugged his arm so he'd sit down next to her. She let go of him to hug her brother and greeted everyone.

"Avani, dear, we missed you." Izo came to hug the marine too, bringing her a filled cup also. Marco also heard Thatch mutter something like 'Some more than others' and noticed a few eyes turning his way. Damn gossiping pricks. He should probably give them more work to do if they were so bored they started discussing his life. He sighed, he was becoming irrational again and he didn't want that. After all, he didn't really mind his brothers knowing he had a thing for this particular marine. Damn, he wished he could shout from the rooftops so all the world would know Avani was his. But that would cause her a lot of trouble with her superiors and her granddad. He felt a small bump on his shoulder and turned to see bid brown eyes starring intently at him.

"You're spacing out, hun. Here, you want some?" She held a plate with different types of food, probably put together by Izo because he saw a bit of everything on it. The cross-dresser sure liked his food. And his guns. He took a piece of meat and started chewing on it.

"So, sis, what brings you around?"

"Ah, you know, I wanted to run away from the old man for a while…"

"He still pressuring you?"

"Yeah… But don't worry. I'll be okay." Marco was suddenly very interested in the conversation, though he tried to play it cool and look as bored as ever. His mind was raging though. Pressuring her? To do what? Was she in trouble for letting him escape not too long ago? Was there anything he could do to help her? He saw her turn to him and gave him a reassuring smile, placing her right hand on his leg. Damn woman. How she knew how to distract him. Though there was the possibility she had no idea what she was doing to him with such an innocent gesture. Marco lifted his eyes and saw Ace looking between him and Avani, a raised eyebrow in place. He didn't blame him for being wary, not with Marco's long list of broken hearted women. He was not proud of it in any way, but being a pirate was not easy on his love life. And he would never leave his Pops and his brothers because some damsel thought she deserved a normal life on a forgotten island. Ace most likely remembered the few women that came crying back, searching for him before the Moby Dick left port. After a woman asked him to renounce his pirate life, he knew she was not 'the one', so there was really no need for them to continue the charade. He'd be cold to them when he'd send them away. It was better that way, was it not?

"Maaaarco~" Avani was pushing him back and forth to get his attention, her slender finger dug deep in the material of his jacket.

"Stop it, yoi." He took hold of her hands and pulled her closer without really thinking. Avani complied and glided towards him, a big smile plastered on her face. She entwined the fingers of her right hand with his, using the other hand to lift her glass and drink as if they were doing nothing conspicuous. Well, they weren't but it was still new to Marco ad he was already expecting some teasing from the crew. What were brothers for, right?

"Aww, would you look at them." Of course Izo was the first one to point it out. Marco sighed when the cross-dresser turned his attention to Avani. "You sly little minx. You made him blush." He was definitely NOT blushing. Was he?

"I'm pretty sure that's all your fault." Her giggle made Marco relax even if just a bit. After Vista and a few others commented about the pair, and Thatch made a toast in their name, Marco wanted to be buried under a rock somewhere far away. They were taking things too far. All that was left was for someone to plan the wedding and decide the name of their kids. A hot wave pulsed through the pirate's body as his head was filled with flashes of Avani holding a child. His child. He suppressed a shiver. Never had he felt such divergent emotions, he was terrified and excited, happy and depressed, all at the same time and all without a real reason. He had merely shared a few kisses with the woman. Chances were they weren't even going to be together for that long. His grip on her hands tightened and her head snapped towards him, questioning eyes burning into his. He couldn't help but smile. She was perfect and no one could tell him any different.

"So, you two…" Her brother set down the large cup he was downing with a loud thump.

"Is this going to be a problem, Ace?" Marco would lie if he wasn't just a little bit worried, but Avani's mischievous smile told him everything was all right.

"You sure know how to pick'em, Ava."

"You're the one to talk? Have you ever shared the story of Madame Le-"

"No problems here. None whatsoever." Ace coughed loudly, his face red as a lobster. The crew was laughing and a few were persuading Avani to tell the embarrassing story. The conversation was drifted easily from them to Ace. And after Ace was forced to share his encounter with the twins that robbed him of everything, clothes included, the crew continued to share stories. Some Marco already knew, some were new, but the best ones were always from either Izo, Thatch or their Pops. Yes, Whitebeard had some fun times when he was young.

Laughing and drinking with his family. It was all Marco ever wanted. And now, the woman he had madly fallen for was besides him, enjoying the company of his pirate brothers. He stole a few short kisses from her when he though no one was watching and she placed her head on his shoulder. He felt a new sense of wholeness. He never knew he was missing something until Avani broke away from that first embrace. He didn't even dare think of a world where she was not there with him and the crew. A world that will probably come in the morning.

When her whole body relaxed on him, he knew she was asleep. It was a few hours from day-break and most of the crew had left, others were also sleeping on deck, the cool night's air being rather pleasant that night. Marco scooped her in his arms carefully not to wake her. He wanted to head toward his room and place her on bed to rest until she had to leave, when he was stopped dead on track by Ace's stare. The younger man kept his gaze for a short while but finally shook his head.

"I trust you to take care of her. She can be extremely air-headed sometimes. Most of the times." The brunette laughed and got up himself, probably retiring for the night. What could Marco say to that? It was crystal clear that he was smitten with her and he was not one to say sappy thing out loud anyway. Should he say he loves her? Does he? Should he just nod? What message would that send? Marco brought the sleeping form closer to his chest.

"As long as she wants me, I'll be by her side, yoi."

* * *

I wrote and rewrote the last line a couple hundred times... and I still don't really like it, yoi.

Ah, as a note to what you should expect [ and not expect ] do not worry, I'm not getting her pregnant. :)) Though I did have a crazy idea of making Marco have a bastard child :)) possibly with a woman Ace loved. But it got too... dramatic/ soap opera-ish and I decided against it.

Hmm, I keep changing things... who knows who Avani's father will end up being if I keep rewriting stuff.

Anyways, I'll update tomorrow I think. Writing helps me forget about my currently crappy life_ [ if you curious, it's about college... I failed one singe freaking subject. ONE! And now I can' present the bachelor's thesis I spent so much time writing. If the pitiful looks I get today from people wont kill me, I'll be back with another chapter O.O_ ]

Also... am I too old for fanfiction? I feel old... How old are you guys?


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, I really wasn't expecting this story to get so many reviews and viewers. So thanks a lot to all of you :3

**Hope you enjoy!**

_I still only own Avani..._

* * *

Sunlight hit her face in the most annoying way possible, but Avani was still not ready to get out of bed. Tucked inside the soft covers, it was pleasantly warm. She hadn't slept so well in quite some time, so she thought she'd enjoy a few more minutes before she went about her daily routine. But the damn sun was so bright. She wanted to turn on the other side, but something was pinning her down to the mattress. Trying again, a strong arm pulled her until she hit an equally muscular chest. She gulped.

Fully awake at last, she remembered she was on the Moby Dick the previous night and probably fell asleep somewhere. Her sleeping problems were not as intense as her brothers' but some of it rubbed onto her and now she could basically sleep anywhere if she was even a little tired. A little playful curse was sent off to her brothers and their happy-go-lucky ways.

She scooped the arm on her waist up, careful not to wake up whoever was next to her and turned to face her bed mate. She smiled when she realized she was hoping it would be him. Marco's face was calm and all innocent looking. If she didn't know him, she wouldn't think him a pirate. But he was.

It was a first for her, waking up in a pirate's bed and she wondered what her old man would think about it. Granted nothing really happened between them, but she was still in the man's bed. And a small voice in her head was encouraging her to touch and explore the eye-candy laying fast asleep next to her. Her hand moved in the almost inexistent space between them and landed on his chest. She traced his tattoo with uncertain fingers, feeling some muscles twitch beneath her touch. His rock-hard abs didn't help her resolution to get out of bed. She noticed he wasn't wearing the blue sash that was usually wrapped around his waist and wondered if he'd give it to her. Well, she could always just steal it, sure the pirate wouldn't mind that much.

As her hand was ever wandering, tracing and examining the smallest of curves exposed through the purple jacket, she heard a long breath escape his lips. He was waking up and she was still besides him. Would he mind? Was he expecting her to be long gone when he woke up? He did bring her with him to his room. Surely he could have just dumped her with Ace if he so wanted. But she knew she was avoiding a more important question: What exactly were they? It was clear they were attracted to one another, but that didn't mean they should just act on those feelings alone. Still, her hand refused to part from where it stopped, right above his pant line. Her eyes fixed on his face, waiting patiently for him to wake up, her heart beating faster and faster. Seconds seemed like hours until his eyes lazily fluttered open. Time passed even slower as she waited for the man to register her presence there. Would he be mad? Surprised? Did he even remember bringing her there? Or was she the one that shamelessly climbed in his bed? The waiting was killing her inside, her heart beating loudly against her chest.

And then he smiled. He smiled and pulled her closer in his warm embrace. And when his lips came down on her forehead she felt her insides melt. What an incredibly sweet thing to do, kiss her forehead. Why was this pirate so freaking nice and adorable and perfect?

"Good morning, yoi." His voice was ragged and sent little shivers down her body. She felt her cheeks burn and hid her face.

"Mornin'"

"I hope you don't mind me bringing you here…"

"It's quite alright. I probably fell asleep on you." His chest vibrated as he laughed.

"I get it happens often to you?"

"Falling asleep on people? No. Falling asleep in odd places? You could say that and no one would contradict you." She was nervous and rambling? Why was she nervous? Was it because she wanted to strip him naked and have her ways with him? Yes, that was probably it. She felt him take hold of a strand of her hair and play with it. Damn, he wasn't making things easy.

"I was half expecting you to be gone by now?"

"Would you rather I was?"

"No, yoi. I was hoping you'd be right here." They probably needed to talk things out, a marine and a pirate together was not an ideal combination. But first, with her face so close to his chest, she liked the skin right below his collarbone. His grip tightened around her.

"You shouldn't do that, yoi." There was a dark edge to his voice, something primal and wild. That was the part she was expecting from the pirate. It turned her on and brought out the untamed part of her too.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

She rolled him on his back and straddled his waist. A low growl escapes his throat as she started kissing and licking the exposed skin. His damn fault for wearing such a stupid jacket. She dipped her nails in his sides and Marco arched his back making it easier for her to bit on a certain spot. Avani attacked his neck next, biting not so gently on the skin then kissing and sucking on it. His breath quickened and his hands found their place on her legs, caressing them and travelling up until they reached her ass. She moaned while nibbling on his ear when he squeezed her booty. As the sounds escaped her lips, the world span and Avani found herself pinned on the bed. Ragged breathing and lust filled eyes, the mere sight of Marco above her made her shiver in delight. His calloused hand traced her left cheek and she leaned into it. Soft lips crashed onto hers, releasing another soft moan. Marco complied as she pushed his jacket off, one hand then the other, not breaking their kiss. She bit his lower lip playfully and his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands were travelling dangerously up her thighs but she didn't mind. The only things annoying her were all the clothes between them. It took them a while to notice the pounding on the door.

"MARCO! Come one, man. We're almost there." They stopped and Avani wished whoever was at the door would just leave them be. "Pops and the others are already on the shore." No such luck. Marco dropped his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. He was trying to calm himself. Avani thought of some mean things she could do to kill the little restrain he still seemed to have, like lift her knee in between his legs. But his pirate brother was not leaving anytime soon and she wanted to take her time with Marco. She let her hands fall from his waist. His eyes snapped open and stared into hers.

"You should go. They seem to need you and I should already be on my way." The bright sun indicated it was well past midday.

"When will I see you again, yoi?"

"I… don't really know. But soon. I promise." He didn't seem convinced but said nothing. He got off of her and placed his jacked back ok. She watched him amused as he tried to fix his messy hair and straighten his clothes. She got up as well and placed a blond strand of hair in its place. Marco turned, capturing her lips once more.

"If you're not back soon, I'm coming after you, yoi."

"Is that a threat, Phoenix?"

"BIRDBRAIN! I can hear you in there, I know you are awake!" Damn impatient pirate, ruining her fun. Marco smiled broadly and kissed her forehead one last time.

"More like a friendly warning." He then turned to leave the room. "I'm coming, yoi. No need t shout like that."

Avani giggled as the door closed behind her pirate lover. Her pirate lover. She was in such a deep, deep mess. But she realized she didn't give a damn. She wasn't doing anything wrong per se. It wasn't like there was a written law stating a marine shouldn't date a pirate. Well, it was mostly implied, but who cared? Not Avani. Not Marco. The rest of the world matter so little for her in that moment.

She was about to leave his room when a blue piece of cloth caught her attention, neatly folded on a chair. Mischievous smile in place, she took Marco's sash and placed it around her shoulders. She though she should bring him something else in return, so it wouldn't be exactly stealing, but some sort of trade without consent. Whatever that meant. She was too light-headed to think straight. Turning herself to air she wandered off to find her youngest brother. Soaring through the sky, she wondered what had Luffy been up to since she saw him last. Knowing him, she was about to have a good laugh.

* * *

So this is shorter, sorry. I kinda wanted to turn it into a smuth, but... i don't know...

I also can't remember it I ever told you guys this was initially supposed to be a one shot, plot-less porn, kind of a story... he he _*blush* _

Keep that in mind...


	10. Chapter 10

Um, first of all :)) I wanted to tell I'm not that old. I'm 21-ish... it's not my fault One Piece has been running for ages and we still don't know much about Luffy's dad, nothing about his mother, what is the Will of D [ I am so damn curious ] or what One Piece is. This manga's gonna kill me :((

Secondly, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I would've posted it sooner but I got stuck on One Piece wiki and took me ages to pick a mane for Avani's mom... [ less than it took me to pick Avani, though :P ]

[ speaking about wiki... how old do you guys think Marco is? Cause he should be old... He was a part of Whitebeard Pirates some 22 years ago so he should be in his 30's... well unimportant, he looks way younger ]

**If I owned One Piece, there would be more Shanks 3**

* * *

All day he would keep himself busy with various tasks, some of which weren't even his, like checking the knots of the sails, all of them and verifying the food supplies. He would join his brothers on run and raids on unsuspecting ships and help fight off enemies. H would engage in random conversations and games abode deck and even tell a few jokes of his own. But at night Marco was a mess. His mind kept playing the same scene over and over, Avani beneath him, biting her lip, inviting him to ravage her.

He came to the conclusion the woman was insane. But so was he. He knew that both of them realized their relationship would cause more bad than good, yet neither was pulling away. He didn't possess the strength to do so, but what was keeping her from running away from him? In no way he wished she would do that. Nonetheless, the question remained to plague him. She had a good future ahead, an honest one, under the guidance of the Hero of the Marines. Avani deserved a nice life, not some lowly thief like him.

Marco let out a sigh, the hot air turning into mist as it left his mouth. His elbows were rested on the railings, his eyes fixed on the reflection of the moon on the water. His Pops tried to cheer him up earlier that day, giving him his full permission to date the marine and tell him how lucky he was to find such a nice young woman like Ace's sister. It worked, for a few hours Marco was really jolly. But as soon as the sun set, his foul mood returned. The sad truth was that Avani was better off without him. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his obnoxious state.

"What's eating at you, bro?" Ace was grinning at him with his usual laid back demeanor. What could he tell him? That he was an unworthy scum who dared crave his sister?

"Uhm, you know…"

"Ah, so it's about my sister."

"It's just that… she deserves better."

"What the hell are you talking about, eh?"

"I'm a pirate, all I can offer her is a life running away from her marine friends."

"I don't think she has that many."

"That's beside the point, Ace." There was a moment of silence and Marco thought his brother was agreeing with him. He was surprised to hear the younger man's words.

"We've known each other for some years, Marco. I've never seen you so worked up about anyone except Pops when he doesn't take his meds. So, I think it's safe to say you really care for her. She deserves that, someone who truly cares for her."

"What are you-"

"I'm saying 'Quit being stupid and don't let her go!'. She's a good person and I'm not saying that just because she's my sister. You deserve her too." Marco was at a loss for words. It meant a lot to him that Ace was not against them, but it still came as a surprise.

"Thanks, yoi."

"You seemed to need it." The big grin on the brunettes face made it hard for Marco not to smile in return. He saw little things in Ace, like gestures, that Avani had too.

"How did you two end up with Garp of all people?"

"I don't know all the details. Our moms were childhood friends and after Chika died, Garp took us in. Well, he didn't really do much, he just left us with Dadan."

"Ah yes, the mountain bandits. I remember you telling stories, yoi." Marco recalled Ace telling the crew on several occasions of his childhood and how he would insist his sister would train with him because he wanted her to be strong. Whenever Ace shared memories of his foster brothers and sister, Marco could notice the pride in his voice.

"A few years after that Luffy came along. Ava instantly took a liking to him."

"If your younger brother is anything like you described his as, I think it would be hard not to like him." Luffy was, from what Marco gathered, a goofy, clueless kid, ever smiling and genuinely carrying. The bothers seemed to share that last trait.

"I didn't like him at first. It was already me, Sabo and Avani. But she and Sabo liked him. And he was a persistent little pest." Ace rarely spoke of his late friend Sabo, but he did mention a few of the adventured he had with his childhood friend. "I'm grateful to them. I was in a really dark place when I was young and they managed to pull me out. And then Pops took me in as well." Ace's expression was a mixture of emotions Marco could only guess. Sadness, joy, pride, contempt.

"How did Avani end up a marine, yoi? When the two of you became pirates?"

"Well, I guess it was partly because of her mother and mostly because of Garp. She was to become a pirate with us, though she always said she felt bad for the old man. Said she'd join one of our crews sine she had no intention of becoming a captain. But when she turned 17, Garp brought her some of her mother's belongings. She left with him to join the navy the very next day. I was furious."

"But you're not anymore, yoi?"

"No. I found her a while after that and… she'll have to tell you the rest if she ever wants too." Marco just nodded his head. Thousand different scenarios played in his head.

"Is it related to her father? You know who he is, yoi?" Ace shook his head before replying.

"I'm not even sure she knows. Though I suspect Garp does, so he might have told her." Marco's mind was blank for a few seconds. Then he heard Ace speak again. "Come on now, we have a big day tomorrow."

And indeed they had. The Whitebeard Pirates were raiding some transport ships early in the morning. Chances were they would encounter marines. He was not sure if he wanted Avani there or not. On one hand, he missed her. On the other hand, they wouldn't have to fight, or pretend to do so and it might end creating problems for her. After all, she would be losing cargo to the same pirate that escaped under her nose a few months back. Nobody would be awarding her for that.

During his entire shower he tried to remember other things he knew about Ace's sister and link them to his Avani. He always believed Ace was exaggerating about his siblings, but having met Avani, she was exactly the sweet, gentle, carrying girl from his crew mate's stories. The same one that could whoop your ass if you were mean to her siblings.

All in all, Avani, Ace and Luffy were exceptional people. Of course, he only knew Luffy from stories, and Ace was rough around the edges, but they cared for their friends and family with a remarkable depth. Marco wondered if the unconventional childhood they had, raised by mountain bandits and playing in the beast-infested forest, made them who they were or if there was something more to them. It just then hit Marco that all three of them shared the D in their names. He would have debated more on the matter, but e knew very little about the will of D and his eyes were closing involuntarily.

His head hit the pillow and sleep took a hold of him. He hadn't realized he was that tired, but then again he hadn't rested much all day. As his muscles relaxed, thoughts about the woman who stole his heart erupted inside his head. Who the hell were her parents? He found out her mother's name was Chika and that she was friends with Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge. He still had no clue to who her father was. But all that was unimportant, he didn't really care.

The whole thing made him think about his birth parents. When he wasn't able to remember their faces he thought he should visit them some day. Maybe bring them a wanted poster. That, if they didn't already have one hanging by the kitchen window. One f his brothers surely brought one home. He could take Avani with him too, they could fly all the way there as it would be faster. Even if he didn't remember their faces, the small rustic house on the hill was deep embedded in his memories.

He fell asleep wondering what was Avani doing at that very moment and if, by chance, she was thinking of him. He sure hoped so. He smiled at the warm feeling in his chest and decided he really liked being in love. He promised himself he would make the most of it and stop being sorry for what he was. He was a Whitebeard pirate and he was damn proud of it. The whole world could think him scum and he wouldn't care as long he had his Pops, brothers and Avani.

* * *

I don't particularly like the name I gave her mother. but I needed it to mean something :P

This chapter was particularly hard for me to write... I don't know why.

Anyways, I'm off to writing the next one

Tell me if you want some M+ *blush* Cause I can totally turn it into M+since 5 chapters ago :))


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe this got to 11 chapters, even if they are small _

I would have posted sooner but got distracted be Channing Tatum *sigh*

_Hope you like it!_

If I owned One Piece, it would probably suck :)) So let's all be thankful to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Avani had been stuck at work again. She was bored beyond her mind, but there was really no way for her to escape. She had returned from patrolling some islands and brought in some trouble making pirates. Now she had to write reports and file them accordingly. She tried to pass the work on a lower rank, eager to please her, but Garp showed out of nowhere and scolded her. Then she tried not doing the paperwork all together and fly away. Again Garp shouted after her to move her as back inside.

The old man ended up sitting with her in the office. She hated being babysitted. Her mind was running in all directions except for the one leading to the blank paper in front of her. The scowl on her face threatened to become permanent if she didn't leave the cramped little room fast. She eyed Garp, who was reading the paper, lazily seated across the small couch of her office. What was his deal? Did he really not have anything better to do than waste her time and his own?

The young marine sighed. Might as well write the stupid thing. The pen landed on the paper and did not move for a while. Instead of words, she started doodling random things like wings and a pair of lips. Fine, maybe they were not so random. Maybe and just maybe, a certain pirate was on her mind. By the time she drew n the entire paper she was praying to whatever higher form to end the suffocating boredom.

Her wish was grated, because not two seconds later Marco entered the room. Avani was sure all color left her face. She would have drooled at his muscular form cladded in the white marine uniform, his blonde hair tucked beneath the cap. She would have, if Garp was not in the same room. Her mind froze, the only thing she kept thinking was that the old man was going to kill them both right there.

"I'm sorry Vice Admiral Hawkins, I thought you were alone. Should I come back later?" Huh? What?

"NO! He was just leaving."

"What? Avani, dear-" She yanked Garp by the arm and the older man let her drag him to the door.

"Look, I need his statement about the pirates so I can finish the damn paperwork and leave." He looked at her suspiciously for some time, then at Marco.

"You look familiar-"

"Of course Ren looks familiar. He's my subordinate."

"Fine, fine. But don't leave before you come talk to me. I have something to discuss with you." His expression was serious. So he _did_ have some ulterior motive for keeping her at headquarters and babysitting her all day. She would have pestered him with questions if the First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was not in disguise behind her.

"I'll drop by later." With that Garp turned to leave and she shut the door. He bit her thumb in a nervous gesture before facing Marco. What the flipping hell was going in that bird brain of his.

"Ren, yoi?" Strong arms encased her body from behind and she lost all reasoning abilities. Her back hit his chest, her head leaned backwards to rest on him. He buried his face in the nook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Damn pirate was going to be the death of her.

"What are you doing here, Marco?"

"I said I was coming after you, yoi."

"You've lost your freaking mind."

"And whose fault is that?" She giggled at the words the pirate whispered in her ear. Avani could practically see the smug smile on his face even with her eyes closed. Shivers traveled her body as Marco nuzzled his nose on her sensitive neck. His lips would merely brush against the skin, his hot breath making her knees weak.

She turned to face him. What a huge mistake, for she was lost in his half-closed eyes. She stood no chance as his fingers caressed her neck on their way to latch in her hair. She was pinned against him, soft full lips capturing hers. A moan escaped her at the contact. She longed for his touch with such despair. Her hands pushed the stupid marine cap away, releasing his hair. She needed more, wanted to be closer, so she lifted herself on her toes and twisted her arms around his neck.

Marco smiled in the kiss, his own hands making their way down her body. He reached her ass and groped it, pulling her up. As he sat on the edge of her desk, her legs went around his waist for support, knees resting on either side of him. Papers hit the ground in a mess, but there was no one there to care. She broke the kiss and looked down at him smiling. He was holding her so her lips were just a few inches above his. Her hand cupped his cheek and she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. She was torn between the desire to rip his clothes off and the sweet pleasure of just being in his arms.

"I missed you, yoi."

"I missed you too. But coming here was reckless even for you." She would lie if she said she wasn't panicking in some distant art of her brain. Garp could realize who the 'marine soldier' in her office was and come back at any moment to 'save' her. It was not like Marco was some random unknown pirate, not to mention Garp was probably keeping tabs on Ace's crew. It was a miracle he didn't recognize him in the first place. Or did he?

"It was worth it." The nibbling on her neck made whatever coherent thought she had vanish. Avani's head fell backwards as the pirate was kissing and liking her exposed skin. Her hands landed on his shoulders for support, as his own explored her body. She felt warm fingers slide down her neck, past her collarbone and straight to the first button on her white shirt. She knew it was not safe in the small office, she knew she should pull away. Instead of doing what was right, she moved her lover body, grinding herself against the tent rising in the pirate's pants. He bit sharply at her neck, a hot growl passing shivers down her body. With only a few buttons opened, his hand halted. His head rested on her shoulder. The only sound piercing the silence was their quick breaths.

"If we don't stop now, yoi…"

"Yeah… We should probably stop." Neither moved an inch. For the first time, the idea of running away with him crossed her mind. She could leave the navy and Garp and responsibilities. She could be with Marco and have more time to spend with her brothers. Then why was he thought making her sad?

Marco cupped her face and rested his forehead on hers. Why was he so sweet at times? If he had been just a rough oaf of a pirate she probably wouldn't have spared him a second glance. But there he was, all cut and loving, turning her limbs to jelly. The tip of his fingers were massaging behind her ear. All she wanted was to be somewhere far away just with him.

"You've been so busy lately."

"Garp's been bossing me around." She patted the white material of the uniform he was wearing. It looked nice on him, but she preferred his laid-back pirate wear.

"What, yoi? Don't tell me you like the uniform."

"Nah, it doesn't really suit you."

"Well, this cape is kinda sexy." She laughed as he played with her Vice Admiral cape, closing it before her partially exposed bra, then opening it back.

"Who would've guessed The Phoenix had a thing for marines."

"Just for one, yoi. But she's special."

"Oh? How come?"

"I don't know how to explain it, yoi. She's just… beautiful from the inside out."

"But you've known her for such a short time. She could be evil in disguise."

"I doubt you'd hurt a fly." She wanted to protest, say that she actually hated flies and that many insects lost their lives to her wrath. But he picked up her hands and kissed the knuckles of both. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her mind went hazy and she knew they had to leave. If anything happened to him, she'd lose it for sure.

"Wait for me just a bit?" Avani jumped off of the pirate, closed her shirt and gathered the papers on the floor. She sat at her desk and started writing her report with a burning passion. She heard Marco laughed and wander around the room, but her priority was to finish the damn thing and sneak out with him to safety, so she paid him little attention. In just a few minutes the paperwork was done. She sat them neatly on the desk and left a memo. Someone was going to come collect them sooner or later and would find them there. She was about to get up when she felt something on her head.

"It looks nice on you." Marco had taken the sun hat from the hanger and placed it on her head.

"Ah, thank you. It was my mother's." Avani felt her cheeks burning and wondered why. Not an hour earlier she was humping him on the desk and now she was a blushing bride from just a simple compliment. He was not the only one who had lost his mind. She took his hand and pulled him toward the window. Scanning the area all seemed clear.

"Do you trust me?" She giggled at the question she asked. She already knew the answer, but she liked being silly.

"I'm a pirate that broke into the Marine HQ for you. What do you think, yoi?" He smirked and kissed her head. She opened the window and began turning incorporeal.

"Don't burst into flames. I'm pretty sure the entire building will recognize you." Without a second warning, she scooped him off his feet and pulled him out the window. The world moved fast around them, as she used her full speed. It was an extra precaution, in case Garp was still keeping an eye on her. Avani was half expecting Marco to be at least a little worried, but the man seemed to enjoy the cool air beating against him. She though he must enjoy flying and heights, probably as much as herself.

She went slower when they were far enough. They were in the middle on the sea, away from any land. Marco took the opportunity to stretch his wings and dashed upwards. Avani followed after him, moving he air around her. They span in mid air and she stole a kiss from him when he stopped, high above the clouds.

"Do you have to go back to the crew?"

"I think they'll manage without me for the time being. Why? What do you have in mind, yoi?" She smiled wickedly. Her home was not too far away from where they were. They could use the safe and quiet heaven, even if for just a short while. She whipped the smirk on his lips with anther kiss and pointed her head north.

"Follow me if you can." With a wink she lounged forward, keeping her body visible so the pirate could see her. She was about to break the one and only rule she had about her home: Only family allowed. It was her hiding place from the world when she needed time alone and only two people knew of its existence, Garp and Ace. Well, rules were made to be broken. And let's face it, it was a stupid rule. Plus, Avani doubted she'd ever want time away from the pirate who was hot on her heels.

* * *

Hmm, Channing Tatum 3

Also, anyone here a Bleach fan? Grimmjow 3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter specially updater for Zulazuka :D

He he, I have a lot of stories on my head and I want to finish this one first so I can give Law some attention. [ it's been bugging me for some time that Law is my favourite character and I wrote nothing 'bout him, but Marco and Sanji have stories :)) ] I'm also brewing a Grimmjow story but I'mma wait and see where the manga's going...

Anyways **M!**

_I own very little [ Avani. ]_

* * *

Passing the doorstep of her home was like invading her most personal thoughts. Marco noticed how she would fumble with the hem of her sleeves and the pink in her cheeks, the way she refused to look him in the eye and kept pushing a strand of her beautiful black hair behind her ear. She probably didn't bring many people to the small house atop the mountain. A new sense of accomplishment filled him, like he had earned some fabulous prize or received a great honor. In truth, he had. It meant the world to him that she trusted him so as to bring him to her safe heaven.

Taking his shoes off, he looked around the room they were in and took notice of all the things scattered around. Books, paintings, figurines, seashells, and some colorful little boxes he had no clue what represented. He saw her eyeing him timidly and biting her lip. He went closer to her and traced his thumb across the tender lip.

"That's mine to bite, yoi."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She had a way to make him loose his mind, something he couldn't really define. It was hidden in all the words she spoke and the gestures she made. It made him crave every part of her body and soul with an insatiable hunger.

He captured her mouth greedily, pushing her against the wall behind. Those lips were made for him and only him, no one could tell him any different. His hands unclasped the cape from her shoulders and it pooled at their feet. Her small but agile hands were unbuttoning his stolen shirt with ease. Marco smiled and just ripped her shirt open, making the woman gasp. He pushed the material away, getting rid of his on shirt right after. He leaned in and kissed the newly discovered territory, starting with her shoulder blades, planting butterfly kisses down her chest until the white lace of her bra hindered him. The small thread holding the cups together ripped between his teeth and Avani's breasts were freed.

The woman was moaning softly as his mouth found on perky nipple and teased it with his tongue. His hand found her other breast and molded it, while the other hand threw the tattered bra on the floor and traced her spine. Her back arched under his ministrations, pushing her breast in his face. A low growl escaped his throat and he continued sucking on her breast and nibbling gently on it. Her hands latched in his hair as alluring mewls encouraged him to continue.

He felt a strong current and before he realized what happened he was the one pressed to the wall. She stood a pace back and watched him with lust filled eyes. One stretched hand traced his torso, from the neck down, until it grabbed to hem of his pants. He shivered in anticipation, as the young marine started kissing his neck and releasing him from the confinement of the borrowed pants. Her hard nipples were teasing his chest, nails waking his nerves crawl beneath his skin in delight. The pants were suddenly off along with the rest of his clothes and he found himself naked before her. Slender finger clasped around his staff and his head hit the wall behind, breath quickening. He found her hand and stopped it, capturing her lips once more. Marco swept her off her feet in a fluid motion.

"Bedroom, yoi?" Avani just pointed towards a door and moved her head so she could kiss his jaw line. Pushing the door open, he saw the large, four posted bed and headed towards it. The weight in his arms vanished and Avani was all of a sudden behind him, completely naked. She pushed him on the bed while licking her lips and he couldn't help but smirk. Damn marine was bossy. Not that he minded much, but he'd have to show her a thing or two.

Avani climbed on top of him, her eyes and hands tracing his skin, as if deciding where to begin teasing him. She chose to attack the V line just below his abs. As her hot tongue made contact with his skin, his head was pushed back in the soft pillow. The woman was teasing him to no end, sucking and dipping her nails just right to make him groan in pleasure. In a moment of clear consciousness, he snaked an arm around her and flipped her on her back, pinning her there with his hands. Her laughter was like music, calling to him to her. He was lost, taking in her flushed faced and the love marks he had made on her pale skin. Lost, until the smile spread on her lips and she positioned his staff right at her dripping wet entrance. He thought he never craved a woman with such a consuming passion.

Marco pushed inside painfully slow. It was that, or ramming in full force. Avani gasped beneath him and he dropped his forehead on hers. He gulped when he was completely inside and stopped for just a moment to open his eyes. He wanted to see her, her every twitching muscle, her curling fingers in the sheets. He pulled all the way out and slid back inside. Her melodic moans as he hit her spot, her hands on the small of his back, nails digging in, the warmth of her core around his member, all of it was highlighted as the rest of the world faded into nothingness.

Marco pushed her legs further apart, granting himself more access to her depths. His hands took hold of her slim waist and picked up the pace, a newfound hypnotic rhythm being set between them. The room was filled with sound of skin hitting skin, Avani's sweet moans and occasional growls and grunts of his own. As her walls tightened around him and her hands gripped the sheets, Marco eyes snapped close and he could swear he saw little lights dancing on his eyelids. He plunged a few more times, riding down their high and collapsed on top of her. Their breaths were ragged as one of her hands was lazily playing on his back.

Marco rolled on his back, pulling the woman on his chest. She smiled at him and the corner of his lips automatically turned upward. Avani placed a kiss on his chest, right above his heart. What had he done in his life to deserve this woman? He kissed the top of her head, gathering all the love he held for her in it, his arms draping protectively around her. Still calming their breaths, his stomach growled. Never in his life was he so embarrassed as when he heard her soft chuckle.

"I'm a horrible cook, but I think I can make something easy for both of us."

"You don't have to, yoi."

"I don't mind. I'm hungry too." She placed another peck on his chest and got up from the bed. Her sudden absence made his heart tighten, even if he knew she would be only a few feet away. "Besides, don't imagine anything fancy, I'll be back with like, four sandwiches." As she left the room stark naked he couldn't help but look after her.

Alone in the room, he noticed several things. The foggy windows made him smile. Several pictures of a younger version of Avani with different people hung on the opposite wall. Marco got up to get a better look at them. He would recognize Ace's smug smile no matter his age. Several other photos were of her and her brothers, he even thought he recognized Garp in some of them. One picture though, he had seen before, Ace carried it with him wherever he went. Two young women were laughing, arms entwined. One had strawberry blond hair the other a deep pink. He heard her steps returning to the room and turned to face her.

"Oh, those are from a long time ago."

"Sorry, yoi."

"Don't be silly. They are exposed on a wall." She came closer and looked at the photos with her loving brown eyes. She held a plate up and Marco took one of the sandwiches. "I guess you figured out which one is Ace. The goofy kid is Luffy." Avani kept showing him different people, naming each and adding small storied to their names. It took all his resolve to move his eyes from her to the photos. "Oh, and these are out mothers. Did I tell you they were friends?"

He nodded his head and looked closer at the picture, taking another bite of the second sandwich. If it wasn't for the same doe-eyes, Avani would've looked nothing like her mother. The pink haired woman in the photo was short and had an overall frail figure. Avani on the other hand was all curves. Speaking of, she was still naked next to him. Marco shook his head trying to focus.

"What about your father?" She bit her thumb and looked at him, probably deciding if she should tell him or not. Finally she moved over to the bed and Marco followed her. A big wooden box in her hands she sat on the bed, pulling him by the hand so e would sit too.

"It's really just a speculation. One I really hope is not true." She had a sad smile on and Marco was going crazy inside. He wanted her to be nothing but happy. Always and forever. She shoved a photo in his hand and he examined it closely. The woman was clearly her pink haired mother. The man on her arm seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell for sure. He had a massive built and towered over the petite woman. He wore a marine cap and a red shirt. They appeared happy, smiling and looking at one another. Then Marco noticed the tattoo peeking out his shirt, a swirl of pink flowers.

"It can't be…"

"I don't know for sure. But it does look like him. Well, except the smile." His mind blacked out. He had no idea what to think or say to her. "Uhm, say something."

"Have you ever talked to him, yoi?"

"Once. He asked for my full name and then I never even ran into him again. If that isn't a 'I-know-I'm-you-father-but-I-don't-want-anything-to-do-with-you' message, I don't know what it is."

"You and Ace are one messed up family."

"What about you, Mister Phoenix? No relatives I should be aware of?" She snatched the photo from him and threw it back in the box. He was curious as to what else was hidden inside but decided he needed a distraction.

"You mew the crew, yoi. And blood relative, I have plenty. We are 4 brothers and 3 sisters, triplets. They were a joy." Avani giggled and snuggled to his chest.

"Are they younger or older than you?"

"I'm the middle kid, yoi. The sisters were the oldest, so when I was born they made me their little play mate. They would dress me up in ridiculous outfits, yoi. And not to mention blame me for everything. Then my other brothers came along, twins and then the youngest."

"Woooa, your parents must have had a handful with all of you."

"That's kinda why I left, yoi."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was always fighting for something, one of my sisters was getting married, another wanted to move in a different room, father wanted to expand the house but mother wanted to use the money to buy a different house. They never really had time for me, with a toddler and a daughter ready to move out. I know they cared, but I wanted something of my own."

"And you found the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"Not exactly after I left, but yeah. Pops took me in, yoi."

"You traded one big family for a bigger one?"

"It may seem that way, but with the Whitebeards, everyone has a place. Pops calls us all sons and watches over us. We all have our backs and… They are my nakama."

"I get it. I would have picked Ace, Luffy and Sabo as my brothers in any circumstances. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you say that, yoi?"

"Just a feeling. Like the one I have when I see you." This peaked up his curiosity. He smiled and waited for her to continue.

"What feeling might that be?"

"I sense somehow, deep inside, that life would have brought us together. Maybe in different positions, with different titles, at different ages. But I like to believe that no matter what, the strong connections we share, me and you, me and my brothers, you and your crew, they wouldn't cease to exist if things hadn't played the way they did."

"You're right, yoi. I would've found you no matter where Akainu would've kept you." She giggled and kissed him sweetly, dragging the cover over them and resting her snuggling once again besides him.

"So, you're not freaked out that an Admiral may or may not be my father?"

"You're father could've been a Celestial Dragon and I would've still snatched you away."

"Ew, I thing I prefer the grumpy Admiral."

"Yeah, me too, yoi." They laughed and he kissed her head. Warm and comfy, with his lover besides him, Marco couldn't remember a happier moment. As he was drifting to sleep, he noticed a blue familiar cloth on a chair.

"Hey, is that my sash, yoi? What is it doing here?"

"That is definitely not yours. _That_ may or may not be my new sleeping outfit." Giggling she hid her face under the cover. Marco's smile grew as he took the covers away and brought her close to him. Her burning skin against his and the steady beat of her heart lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Hmm, as a heads up, I mapped out the future chapters and there will be a total of 20, 'cause I like round numbers


	13. Chapter 13

So... this chapter just happened...

**Hope this isn't too...something I can not define _ **

_If I owned One Piece, Nami would have Sanji and Zoro strip for money._

* * *

Blue flames healed his wounds as he landed on the burning ship. The Whitebeard Pirates were not like the unscrupulous crews feared by the common people, but they were pirates nonetheless. Raiding trading ships was one of the many things the freedom they preached allowed them to do. They took what they wanted from who they pleased. If the passengers of the ship or villagers of the town they were looting had common sense and did not interfere, lives were spared. The pirates only took what they needed, no damage done to the things and people left behind.

Still, as Avani's eyes landed on his, his heart shrunk. The world around them became deafeningly quiet, silence beating on his eardrums. A thin line of sweat ran down his temple and he gulped. His arms were numb, his mind raging. He knew he she was okay with him being a pirate, but this was the first time she was seeing him actually doing the thing he was accused of. Piracy. Suck a filthy way of living compared to her noble calling for justice.

The scene in front of him was breathtaking. Dark smoke rose from the carcasses of the vessels they robbed, merging with the pastel colors of the sky at dawn. Bodies of the passengers laid unconscious on the deck, on the railings, face down in the waters below. Avani stood before him, hair dancing with the winds, flowing white dress and trademark sun hat in place. She looked around the mayhem and Marco caught himself thinking that was it, the moment she would fully realize what a scum he really was and leave, not even bothering to take him in as her prisoner.

But then she smiled a weak smile and came closer to him, pushing a rebel strand of hair away from her face. Her round doe-eyes casted on him, she circled her hands around his neck. She stood there, inches apart from him, taunting him with her perfume.

"Whatever stupid thing you're thinking, Marco, it's probably wrong." Soft lips captured his in a delicate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, to make sure she was really there, not a figment of his imagination, his forehead resting on hers. Lithe fingers caressed his face, made his heart flutter and his eyes close.

"Why, yoi?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you judging me? Us."

"Who am I to judge?"

"A marine?"

"And that makes me somehow superior?" He was at a loss of words. Marines were in no way superior, but, he supposed, their goal to keep peace and apply justice was not all that bad. "Plus, the so called merchants you guys raided, were actually smugglers."

"What, yoi?"

"Your captain chooses his targets well. You basically stole already stolen goods."

"How is that any better?"

"Do you want me to run away?"

"Heavens, no!"

"Then why so many questions?"

"Just trying to figure out what was keeping you here."

"You! I love you, Marco! Isn't that enough reason?" Eyes widen and mouth gapped. The world around him became lighter, more appealing than it ever was. His fingers tighten around her arms. Big brown eyes were looking at him questioningly. She was beyond a simple word as 'beautiful'. Ethereal creature of light, she was _his_.

"It's everything I ever wanted." He kissed her forehead tenderly, then her lips. "I love you too, yoi." He vowed to make her smile like that with every occasion, not only for herm but for himself as well. When she looked at him like that, grinning ear to ear, small wrinkles in the corner of her alluring eyes, parts of his soul he never knew existed came to life, tingling with joy. She was his and only his and he was going to make damn sure she was the one of the happiest women alive.

"You scared me there for a second." Marco raised an eyebrow curiously, waiting for her to explain. "I thought you were the one who was about to run."

"Never, yoi." He captured her mouth again, hands cupping her face. Her own frail hands held onto his arms as she lifted herself on her toes. Some of his brothers were whistling them and Avani broke the kiss smiling.

"Should we retire somewhere more private?" Marco's hands pressed through the woman as she grinned at him wickedly, enchanting him to follow. She dashed right through the curtain of black smoke, dissipating it. He could vaguely see her slender form as she reached the Moby Dick and went below deck in a fury of wind. His own wings ablaze, he followed her to his room. As he stepped inside the door shut behind him. Avani stood naked on she sheets of his bed.

Sandals off, he climbed on top of her and he wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him towards her. Her lips crushed to his, her other hand skillfully peeling off his jacket. He kissed her lips, then her jaw, moving to her neck. As he traced her skin with his hand he noticed the black sooth marks he was leaving on the pale canvas of her body. She lifted her head a little to see what he was looking at and laughed, leaning her head back. Oh, how he loved her laughter.

"No worries, I like it dirty." A low growl escaped his throat and he continued his ministrations. Not that he would've topped for anything in the world, but they could have moved the party to the bathroom. Maybe later they should.

Between all the kisses and the moans coming out of his beloved, Marco was not entirely sure when she got him but naked. It could have happened when she was nibbling on his ear, or when she flipped him on his back and attacked his lower abdomen. Or every time his head would push deeper in the pillows, nails tracing his ribs, teeth grazing his skin. Every single time her hot tongue teased him his hips would move on their own, closer to her. He felt her touch reach deep inside his very soul and tickle it with her grace. His senses were heightened; he could feel her breath, her pores, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Ah, if you keep teasing me, yoi…"

"You don't seem to mind all that much." She bit a spot on his inner thigh. He tried to stifle a moan, but to no avail. Avani chucked, licking the spot and moving higher. The mere idea of what she was planning made Marco's dick tingle. But he grabbed her by the shouldered and pushed her on her back.

"No more teasing, love." He took both of her hands in his right one and held them above her head. "At least not from you."

"Oh, please, don't be gentle." The corners of his lips went up against her skin as he was leaving kisses all over her neck and chest. She squirmed beneath him, ah her nipples hardened as he fiddled with her round breasts. She pressed them herder into his hands and mouth, her back arching beautifully beneath him. Ah, what a bliss, her skin against his.

The minx beneath him rolled her hips against his and he moaned loudly. His eyes traveled to her face. Her hair was splattered around her head in a dark halo, her cheeks flushed and her eyes, half closed, filled with want. How lucky he was, the be the man Avani loved.

"Marco…"

"Yeah?" He chuckled and tried to look clueless, eyebrows rising.

"I want _you_ inside of me. Now." He needed no other invitation. His throbbing staff slipped all the way inside her wet core. Avani mewled, her hands finding his shoulders and gripping tight. Marco wasted no time, moving his hips to an unheard beat that was only between them. The hand still holding hers let go and moved on the length of her arm, caressing the side of her breast and finally taking a hold of her waist. Freed, her hands wrapped around his neck, one gripping his hair.

"Fuck, Marco." One last seductive moan came out of her parted lips. Marco felt her walls tightening around him, her hips bouncing further to meet his, her fingers pulling on his hair. He bit on her neck, moaning into it as he met his own release. Calming his breath, Marco held himself on his elbows.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" She whispered between breaths, as she moved his damped hair from his forehead. They were sweaty and covered in sooth. But she was… There was no one word to describe her, the way she appeared before him. Marco was never one to believe in predestination and soul mates. But if ever such thing existed, it would feel like that, like the way Avani always knew what to say to make him smile and push away his fears, the way just looking at her made his day better, how with a single tough of hers his body would relax.

"Now and forever. I'll always love you, Avani."

"Well, I'm counting on it since I plan to do the same." He placed his head on her chest, holding her close, listening to her beating heart calm down. Things were looking good, oh so good. Despite the fact then they were supposed to be enemies, despite the distance between them sometimes, Marco was sure bright days were ahead.

"Care for a shower, Marco?"

Oh, yes, he was foreseeing many hot and wet days in his immediate future.

* * *

I'mma go back to more serious stuff in the next chapter, _I think_.


	14. Chapter 14

Soooo, Sorry it took me forever to post this. I'mma try and finish it before the end of the month [ I promise nothing ]

**Ignore the spelling mistakes!**

I feel like I wanted to say more but... meh

_I own very little to my name._

* * *

Cold wind blew around her. It was refreshing after a whole day with the Straw Hat pirates. Avani loved to spend time with her baby brother and his lovely crew, but they were tiring as hell. Between Luffy's permanent talking, Sanji's flirting, Nami's screaming and Ussop's questioning, she needed some quality time with her favorite pillow. But first she needed to stop by HQ first.

The happy-go-lucky captain and his nakama were headed to Sabaody Archipelago. She's been there a few times and it had always been entertaining. She wished she could have gone with them. Imagine the fun she'd have with them. But she these things called responsibilities. They came with the job. Sometimes she wondered if it was all worth it.

She plunged through the middle of a puffy cloud like a bullet, leaving a small hole in it. Marco popped in her thoughts and she instantly became happy. No matter how hard she tried not to think of the pirate commander, she always failed. It was wonderful. Loving and being loved in return. She should bring him a present next time she visited. Something cute to decorate that dull room of his.

She sighed as she approached her destination. She was in no mood for work. And she was sure the old man was going to make an appearance at some point just to annoy her. The thought of getting in her office through the window passed her but she ultimately decided she should make herself seen from time to time. She had been slaking in the past few months…

Avani discreetly materialized in a corner and proceeded towards her office. She smiled and greeted the officers that she encountered on the vast white halls. It was not that she had something against them, but she wanted to be somewhere else: in bed. Preferably in Marco's bed with him there, their limbs tangled. A blush creped in her cheeks and she had to resist giggling like a school girl.

Her smile disappeared once she flung open the door to the small room. Of all the scenarios she made in head on her way there, she hadn't seen this one coming into play. Garp and Admiral Sakazuki were seated on the small couch. The old man had his usual amused face while Sakazuki was as grumpy as ever. Great. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Ah, here she is. I told you she was going to show up." What? How did he know? She didn't even know when she was going to return. The Admiral just grunted and turned his head to the side. He was awfully closed, with his arms crossed and tensed features.

"You were waiting for _me_?" Well, of course, stupid! They were in her office.

"Yes, dear." Garp got up and guided her to sit on her chair, his hand placed gently on her back. "I've been meaning to tell you this for some time, but you kept evading me." The accusing look wasn't helping her nerves.

"Well, I'm here now." She smiled and glanced at the Admiral. He was eyes her suspiciously. This was either about the stupid promotion, which she doubted since she hadn't been really doing her job recently, or he was going to confirm what she was already suspecting. That moment was the only time she wished she was going to be forced to advance in her career.

"I should be going, I'll leave you two to talk."

"Talk about?" Was she pretending not to know or was she still hoping it was not real? Garp patted her on the shoulder and left, giving the Admiral a short nod. As the door closed behind him it became awfully quiet. She could feel Akainu's stare. "So, um, what is this about?"

"I am your father." Blunt. Avani almost burst out laughing. This was not happening to her right now. "I just found out a few days ago from Garp, though I always suspected it. Since I first laid eyes on you?"

"How so?"

"You have her eyes." He looked at her and for a second there his face softened, as if he was reliving am old memory. "You also wear her hat sometimes I believe. It looks awfully familiar… And then there is your last name, you took hers."

"Well, I couldn't exactly take my father's since I've never met him."

"I never knew. I knew kept something from me that day, but my own child…" He was a scary man, all that anger in his eyes. "I heard she was killed by some foul pirates."

"Yes…" Would he stop her if she just went out the window in a burst or air?  
"I'm going to hunt them do-"

"No need for that." She felt sick even thinking about it.

"Oh?"

"I… took care of it. They won't be bothering anyone."

"Good." Avani sighed. She was happy he hadn't insisted on knowing what exactly happened that day. If Ace hadn't stopped her…

"So, um, what happened? With you and mom?" He was silent and didn't appear to be answering soon. "How did you two meet?"

"She was in a town we docked for supplies. I saw her and I knew I was never going to love another woman." That was… beautiful. Avani felt the tears build up in her eyes. She bit her lip out of habit and stared at the fierce Admiral. His face was still tight in a permanent frown, but his eyes betrayed a sadness buried deep. "I wanted to go and take her away with me that very moment."

"You didn't?"

"No. I went back a few days later and scoured the entire island until I found her. She owned a small shop, selling antiquities. There was a robber and long story short I saved her. We kept seeing each other for a while…" He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why did you break up?"

"Because she was too weak to see the truth."

"What?"

"She never agreed with what the navy stands for. Chika wanted me to leave the marine, after all the work I had put into my job. I was a Vice Admiral back then, just like you are now." What? Avani didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think. "When I told her I wanted to purge the world of the filth we call 'pirates' she left me. When I got home all her things were gone. She only left the ring I had given her behind." Oh. Avani was shivering. Admiral Sakazuki was calm, but beneath that steady voice of his, wrath was boiling. His eyes shot to her and she felt cold chills run down her spine. Why had Garp left?

"I…"  
"And to think she left while carrying me child… What a vile woman I had fallen for." He stood and walked to the window. Avani became small in her chair. She had half a mind to bolt out the door while his back was turned. "There were really no traces of me?"

"Well, she died, and… I'm not sure what happened to all her things. I do have a photo of you two."

"And you never suspected I was your father?"

"I d-did actually. But it felt stupid to come and b-bother you with simple speculations."

"Hmm. From now on you come to me, no matter how insignificant your question seems." That was… rather nice of him. She relaxed a bit and watched his back. She would lie if she said she didn't understand his fury. The woman he loved abandoned the life they were building, kept the existence of his daughter a secret an then died, killed by the very people we was supposed to protect her from. It was heart breaking.

She wondered if they would have maybe gone back together if she hadn't been killed. Avani would have grown up with loving parents and probably became a painter. Admiral Sakazuki would not be so angry all the time and she's call him 'dad'. She smiled saddened. What was the point in deluding herself with dreams that were never going to come real? But those fantasies brought her another burning question: Why had her mother leave him in the first place? Did she not know she was with child? Was Akainu's anger as volatile back then that it drove her mother away?

"Did you…search for her,umm, sir?"

"I did, right after she disappeared, and again after a few months. Never found a trace of her. You could have thought I had made her up entirely inside my head."

"Maybe it was the pregnancy talking…"

"It doesn't matter much now, does it?" It was clear as day that the man was waking again on painful memories. His face was still hidden from sight, but his shoulders were straightened tensely, arms clasped tight behind his back. His gruff voice held something solemn to it. "I can only hope you have a better grip on reality than Chika ever had." A grip on reality? Her mother was not mad! Avani felt a vein pop in her temple. He might be big and scary, but he had no right.

"I am sorry, sir, but I don-"

"Fitting wasn't it? That she got killed by the very people she defended."

"She was on their side?"

"Not per se. She had this idea that some of them could be 'nice people'. Even Roger."

"The Pirate King?" Well, she had probably met him since he was the lover of her best friend. It kind of made sense. Kind of.

"Enough talk about the past and the dead. We should discuss the future." He turned around and walked right in front of her desk. His massive form was towering over her. A sense of insignificance overwhelmed her, she was suddenly so very small and powerless.

"The future, sir?"

"Yes. I read through your reports. You were a much better officer when you first joined the marine. Lately, you've done such a sloppy work. Very little encounters with the filth and fewer captures. And not to mention you let a high profile criminal escape from right under your nose. I will not tolerate that." High profile _criminal_? Marco? Tolerate? What?

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. I captured the pirates I encountered, it is not my fault that they don't magically appear wherever me and my crew go. As for the escapee, I was already sanctioned and did the extra fieldwork" Avani was angry. The simple fact that he was her father, did not give him right to judge her. Even though, technically, it was her fault for helping the pirates.

The Admiral's eyes narrowed and he slammed his hands on the table. The sudden movement made her jump in her chair and move it a few inches back. If looks could kill, she'd be dead and buried. Or ashes in the wind. If there were any ashes left of her at all. But surely he would not harm her. Besides being his daughter, long lost and recently found, she was a Vice Admiral of the Marine.

"You will not be as weak as her! You will serve Justice as we all should and punish those foul creatures. You have the potential to become an Admiral, all you need is some guidance and I will gladly give it to you, daughter." Avani dreamed of the day she would finally meet her father. She always thought the moment she would hear him all her his own flesh and blood she would start crying of joy. Well, tears were building up, but they were representing her compressed anger.

"Creatures? They are human like you and me."

"Insolent child, has your mothers mistake taught you nothing at all?"

"I'm starting to see why she might have wanted to leave." His arm was magma in a split second and then her chair was burning. Avani was out the door the next moment. Even if completely invisible, she was pretty sure he could have pinned her down. He didn't.

Getting out of the building she realized she was just trying to give him points, make him a better person than he actually was. The man he once might have been was not relevant, only the person he was in the present and his actions that night spoke loudly of his character. He might have not injured her, but he did fire at her a rather large ball of hot burning lava. Father of the year! She should have known him since childhood, then she and Ace could have complained about their fathers together.

The night was chilly and it was raining slowly, lost drops of heavenly water falling wide apart from each other. They hit her face and mixed with the lonely tear on her face. Admiral Sakazuki had a few loose screws. What had been in Garp's mind to ambush her like that? Even if she had been avoiding him, he could have cornered her alone and tell her first. And perhaps not leave them alone in her office. He was after all, her guardian.

Avani flew around a bit more to clear her mind and see that nobody had followed her, then headed towards her little house. She took off her boots and sat on the closest chair. What was she to do now? There was no way she was going to allow that man, that stranger, to come into her life and dictate it. No! She had done what others had wanted of her for far too long. It was time to selfishly think of only herself.

She was going to leave the marine. First thing in the morning, so she wouldn't have time to change her mind. Going to her room, she collapsed on the bed. Marco's blue sash was neatly folded on her pillow. She took it and held it tight to her chest. After quitting the marine she was going straight to the Whitebeards. Surely they could find her a place there. Would Marco mind? Would Ace mind? She fell asleep thinking it mattered not what the boys wanted. She needed the change of scenery, and the booze.

* * *

Hmm

Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

So, um... I'm not dead.

I am so very sorry for taking so long with this. I really have no excuses... my mind was just all over the place. I was away for my holiday and then I started reading a book, and then I started some Tv shows... started playing a stupid game on facebook :))) I'm ashamed and sorry.

I will finish the story though, I promise that.

**Hope you enjoy!**

_I own absolutely nothing except Avani and the plot bunnies that hop around in my head._

*kisses*

* * *

Light poured in through the gap in the curtains. It hit his skin and gave a warm feeling. Marco smiled still half asleep and rolled with the sheets covering him in search of her body. When he couldn't find her, he lazily opened his eyes. Avani was not there, she hadn't visited in the past couple of days. That did not stop the blonde pirate from seeing her everywhere he looked or searching for her in places she couldn't be. He turned on his back and stared at the deep green curtains. They were courtesy of the marine woman. As were many other things around his small cabin.

Along with the curtains, there were several pillows of the same color. Two of them occupied the chairs by the window, the other four were supposed to stay on the bed, but he must have pushed them off in his restless sleep. There was a photo frame on the shelf opposite to the bed and in it was his wanted poster. Marco's smile widened at the promise they made to replace it with a photo of themselves.

Then there was the bathroom. He got up and stretched is arms, letting out one last yawn. Opening the bathroom door he almost let out a chuckle. There was such an incredible transformation, with so little items. Avani decorated his bathroom with a beach theme. The rug Marco stepped on depicted sand and various shells. She had the old mirror hanging above the sink replaced with a new one that had starfishes on the rim. She bought a towel holder which Marco had to install. It looked like a funny octopus that was handing blue towels. Getting into the tub, the pirate pushed aside the curtain, also new. It showed a beautiful beach at sunset, with palm trees and a lone umbrella that casted shadow on a blanket. As the water hit his skin, Marco thought it would be nice to actually go on a beach with Avani. Granted that neither he nor the marine could go swimming, just cuddling on the warm sand, watching the sun set and the waves roll on the shore would be peaceful. He should surprise her next time she comes. They could add a small picnic basket.

Finishing his morning routine, Marco realized it was still early. Most of his crew probably still slept like logs after another night of drinking and dancing. And teasing him about his room. His nakama were playfully mean sometimes. They joked about what was to come next to the once dull cabin of their commander. Some said Avani would definitely stuff the room with flowers. Girls liked flowers they said. Others were convinced she would end up painting the walls pink or some other girly color. Marco just rolled his eyes, realizing he didn't really care how his room looked as long as Avani was there in it. And if he was completely honest with himself, he rather enjoyed decorating with the marine woman. He loved watching her get carried away, moving around his room, asking him to do things like install the towel holder or bring some nails and a hammer since she didn't know where to get them from. He also liked having all those little things around that reminded him of her, that reassured his she was real. There were days when he woke up thinking he had made her up entirely inside his head. Days when he felt as if hadn't seen her for so long even though it had been less than a week. In moments like those, finding a silver bracelet she forgot on the nightstand gave him a renewed warmth inside, calmed his worried and made him miss her just a little less. Sometimes he wonder what he would've done if Avani hadn't left traces all over his place as she did all over his heart. In turn she took several of his things, a sash, two shirts, an old coin with a hole in the middle that he used to carry round, a pocket knife and some other small things. There were no words to express how happy it made him to know that the woman he loved and missed so much dealt with the pain of being apart in the same way as him. Loud banging on his door took him out of his thoughts.

"Commander! Are you awake? You have to come on deck!" The pirate outside his room was shouting, his words coming out a bit too quickly one after another. The urgency in his tone made Marco's hand linger a second before his hands reached the doorknob.

"Yes, What is going on?"

"Pops wants you on deck. It's… " The man in front of him, Hiro, was pale as if all the blood was drained out of him. His eyes were wide and unfocused. Marco's eyebrows furrowed. While he was annoyed that the pirate failed to tell him what the fuss was all about, it was clear that something shocked to poor bastard. Plus, Pops wanted him there, so there wasn't really need for any justification. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he passed him and made his way on deck.

Marco more than welcomed the fresh morning air that hit him when he reached the top of the stairs. The sun was just above the horizon, sending warm rays to awaken the world. The blonde commander spotted Whitebeard first. The man was hard to miss with his massive frame and respect-demanding posture. The next thing he noticed was the large group of pirates standing round him. No, they were not around him. All of them including his Pops, were circling something. The final thing he took note to as he approached the group was their expressions. The captain had his brows knotted tightly, eyes casted down on whatever was in front of him. He gave off a serious demeanor. The commanders had sad expressions plastered on their faces, some more than others. Only Izo was sobbing quietly in his long sleeves while Ace seemed to explode at any moment, his jaw clentched. The other pirates looked mortified.

A sense of panic jolted through Marco as he pushed his comrades aside. When he got in the front line he wished he hadn't gotten out of bed that morning. His brain refused to understand the image presented before him. Or maybe he was just denying the possibility of it being real. All of this could be some sick joke. There was no way Thatch could really be dead.

But the fact that his trusted friend was laying face down in a puddle of blood remained. Marco's breath picked up. He could feel the other pirates eyeing him, but it really couldn't have mattered less. His own eyes were fixed on the red blood stain of Thatch's white shirt. Stabbed in the back! On their own ship! Thatch! What filthy bastard dared do such a foul thing to one of Whitebeard's commanders? Marco's voice came out cold and stern.

"Do we know who did this?" A murmur started around him. Everyone wanted to answer, everyone was shocked to see one of the most loved crew member killed so foully.

"We… We think it might have been Teach. He's nowhere to be found."

"Thatch's Devil Fruit is also missing."

"Some say they've noticed how Teach eyes the blasted Devil Fruit with greed."

"That's not enough to blame him… For all we know he's just drunk sleeping off somewhere."

"No, Neal saw him leaving before the sun rose in a boat."

"Everything points to him. Don't be so blind."

"Just giving the benefit of the doubt."

"What? Not guilty until he proves wrong? You need him to stab another of us like a coward to see the truth?"

"What if it was someone from outside the ship?"

"Who would be fool enough to come here and murder one of us?"

"Not to mention he'd have to be damn good that none noticed an intruder's presence."

"No, it was definitely someone we know and trust."

"I'm telling you it was Teach."

"Enough!" One word from Whitebeard and the deck was silent. His big hand tore off the thin tube that helped him breathe with ease. Rubbing his temple he continued in his low voice. "We'll deal with this like the family that we are. First, Thatch deserves a respectful burial."

The pirates were put in motion. Namur placed a cover over the lifeless body of their nakama while Jozu and Vista moved to take Thatch away from deck. Izo still didn't move from his spot but the tears had stopped, though he seemed to be holding them back with difficulty. Marco didn't know what to do. There was a part of him that wanted to break down and cry, another that wanted to fly off and catch the traitorous bastard and yet another part, that told him to be strong, to be a pillar for his already confused and depressed brothers. His eyes met Whitebeard's and the solid man gave him strength. He saw the hurt behind his Pops's mask of calm and knew he was the most devastated of them all. One of his children that he took under his protection murdered another in cold blood. Marco decided to try to be as calm as he cold, knowing that their Pops won't stop until their brother was avenged. The sound of wood breaking made the blonde's head snap to look besides him.

"I'm gonna get that scum!" Ace's fire cladded fist came out of the shattered railing. He wrapped a coat around his shoulders and went to get his boat.

"Ace." Whitebeard's voice was dripping with concern. "I have a bad feeling about this. You should wait for all of us."

"He was in my division - my responsibility."

"Ace cool down a little. We'll go together after the funeral." Rakuyo's words only seemed to infuriate the hot-head. He jumped on the small boat and turned to face the crew.

"I can't sit around while that vermin is out there and Thatch is… I'll be careful." He looked one last time somewhere behind Marco. The blonde could only guess he was asking a final, silent approval from Pops. When the boat moved away from them, a different kind of restlessness invaded his mind. He should go with him. Ace was strong, but Teach was no fool. He would be expecting the wrath of the Whitebeards. He darted straight to the captain.

"Pops, should I go after him?" The man was silent for a short moment, but it felt like forever to Marco. He was on edge, waiting for the words to go with his brother.

"No. He's stubborn, that brat. You wouldn't be able to bring him back. If he's not back after the funeral we'll go search for him."

Marco just nodded his head as Whitebeard turned to go back to his quarters, placing the tubes back in his nose. The commander knew his captain was strong, but that did little for his worry. Time was the one thing no man could outrun, no matter how strong or fast. He pushed away the thought; there was no need to succumb farther into depression.

Marco just stood there for some brief minutes. What was he to do now? He looked around and saw his crew going about their business, the cooks started breakfast, there were men tying the ropes of the sails, Jully, a woman from Thatch's division, had occupied the crow's nest. Long faces busied themselves all around. What was he supposed to do? Normally he would eat with his friends, Thatch, being the morning person he was, would entertain them with jokes and moronic stories. Marco was not hungry.

He silently went below deck and into his room. He closed the door and sat on one of the chairs. His eyes landed on an old sword that decorated one of the walls. He remembered vaguely using it some decade ago, alongside both Thatch and Teach. How could he do such a thing? After all the years they had spent together. How could he stab his brother in the back and flee in the night. And for what? A Devil Fruit? Knowing Thatch, we would have given it away, since he had refused several of the cursed fruits. Was it greed? Or was Teach just plainly cruel?

His body shivered. Tears were gathering in the back of his eyes. His fingers curled into fists. He wanted to understand. As if knowing the motive would make things easier, bearable. His breathe picked up again, his jaws clenched tight and his eyes snapped shut. Why? He wanted to cry, to punch something, anything, but both actions were pointless. Nothing he did could change the fact that Thatch was dead and Teach was a double faced lying snake.

Marco placed his hands flat on the table and tried to calm his breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly and steadily. He had to put himself together. He had to go out there and deal with the loss and the betrayal. The pirate got up and walked towards the door. He was going to help with the ceremony, he owed Thatch that. Then he was going to make sure that Teach got what he deserved.

* * *

So, like, there are only a few chapters left [ I think I mentioned there will be 20 chapters. I did! Did I? ]

I'mma try and make them... not very depressing? You guessed already where the story is headed, right? *sob*


	16. Chapter 16

I have very little free time somehow... OnceI'll get more of this mystical thing called 'free time', I'll correct the various mistakes in this chapter. Until then, please ignore them!

_Hope you enjoy!_

***insert funny disclaimer here***

* * *

Seastone cuffs dug deep in the skin of her wrists. Her muscles were sore and her entire body hurt like she had fallen down four flights of stairs. She tried to open her eyes but her lids fell back shut. The world around her was dark and spinning, the constant twinge in her skull making it hard for her to concentrate. She could feel the blood clot sticking on her body in various places. She tried wiping away at her face with her shoulder but plain struck through it and she winced softly, noticing for the first time her ragged voice. Some water would've been nice.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to figure out her surroundings. It was humid and sticky everywhere she could reach, the air was stiff and a peculiar smell filled her nose, one that reminded her of hospitals and dying people but also of dirt and garbage. It was all making her wish she last consciousness again. Wherever she was, it was not friendly but it was most likely her fault. Now if only she could remember…

Stopping herself from gagging when her hand felt at the grime on the chains, she listened around. It was not noisy, but a murmur filled the air, as if whispers were carried around some vast halls. She heard the rattling of chains and metal against metal, she heard coughing and shouts that could only be curses. It was obvious she was in some kind of prison and she was not alone. She had to get out of there.

Pulling at the cuffs that were suspending her tired arms above her head, the chains racked against the walls with a loud clatter.

"Ava! You're awake? Can you hear me?" There was rustling to her left, quite near if she judged correctly. Her first instinct was to distance herself as much as she could, thought the chains didn't offer her much freedom. But that voice! Her heart leaped for a second and she remembered everything.

"Ace!" She squinted her eyes and made out his figure a few paces away, close to the wall. He was most likely bound in seastone as well. There was another person with them in the cell, but she couldn't see him well enough before her eyes closed again.

"Ava, you should've staid out this. It was my mess and my mess alone." She almost laughed. Was he seriously thinking all of his nakama were going to abandon him? Or that she and Luffy were just going to sit and wait for their brother to be executed? They had already lost one brother.

"No worries, Ace. We're going to get out of here." There was silence for a few seconds. Her lips curved into a smile, twitching a bit when little stabs of pain hit her without warning. She probably looked awful. What exactly happened to her? "How did I get in this cell with you anyway?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. It's still a bit fuzzy. We're in Impel Down, right?"

"Yeah. How much do you remember?"

"Well, I was on my way to tell Garp that I was leaving the marine when he sta-"

"You were what? What were you thinking? Is it because that stupid bird-brain?"

"In part, yes. But Ace, I really wasn't happy in the navy anymore. I haven't been for quite a while actually. So I wasn't doing it for Marco, but for myself."

"Ava, you picked a really bad moment to quit…"

"I could say the same to you. How the hell did you get caught anyway?" He let out a long breath before replying.

"Let's focus on you first. What else do you recall?"

"So I went in the old man's office when he tells me you've been caught and are t be executed. I thought he was making fun of me at first. Then he said he was coming to talk to you in Impel Down and asked me if I wanted to come."

"And you thought it was a smart move to come and act stupid?"

"I really thought the plan was to rescue you…"

"You and the old man?"

"Well, yes. That's really all I can remember. What happened? Had I reached the cell with Garp?"

"Yes." One word answers were really not his style. He was distressed, but seeing as they were imprisoned and powerless, she could see how that might be affecting him.

"And?"

"You started arguing with him. He said there was nothing you could do, but you kept at it, Ava."

"I'd do it all over again. What is that old geezer thinking?" She could almost see Garp yelling at her to calm down, but it was Ace's life they were talking about. If the execution wasn't nearing, she could have kept her calm and plot a way to rescue him with the help of his nakama. But when she saw Ace beaten and utterly defeated, on his knees and with his head held down something inside of her snapped. Surely the old man had a plan. He wouldn't leave his grandson, even thought adopted one, die, especially since he knew Ace was not evil. Was he relying entirely on the pirates to save him?

"He was right though. I'm not entirely sure, but it looked like Admiral Akainu and the Warden had it all planned. The moment you said you should get me out and sneak me on the navy ship, Magellan had you in his poison goo and that Admiral was declaring you a traitor. I think he suspected you where helping us too."

"Oh." Great! Her ass-of-a-father wanted her punished for rebelling. Just what she had always dreamt of.

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"I'm still dizzy from the poison. What do you want me to say?"

"Well, you could explain why Garp told Akainu he 'couldn't do this to his own daughter'. Did you know?"

"Yeah… but not for long. Garp told me a little while back."

"And you didn't think to share it with me? Does anyone else know? Does Akainu know?"

"Oh, he knows. But he doesn't really seem t care. And I don't really either. He's actually another factor that pushed me into leaving the navy." She sighed and tried to open her eyes again. She could almost keep her right eye open without anything sticking into it. "And no, I don't think anyone else knows. I figured Luffy wouldn't give it much thought and I was going to come straight to you after I talked with Garp."

"You still have a chance of getting out of this. You could plead that you were taken by surprise by the news of the execution and you weren't thinking straight."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Garp will see Sengoku frees you if you assure them of your loyalty."

"Didn't you hear me? I want nothing more to do with the marines."

"Don't be stubborn, Avani! You'll pretend until they get you out of here and then you bolt, go either to Luffy or Marco. Thought I suspect you'll be kept here until after my execu-"

"There will be no execution! Luffy's probably already on his way here."

"You heard that crazy woman?"

"Huh? No, what woman?"

"One of the Shichibukai came earlier. She said Lufyy was already here, coming to save me."

"Ha ha! See, there was no way either of us wouldn't have gotten involved in this mess of yours, Ace. You're family!"

"Promice me, Ava! I want to hear you say you'll watch for yourself first. I don't want you or Lufyy dead because of me."

"You sure worry a lot. I only need these cuffs off. Then it will be a piece of cake to get out of here." She was getting light-headed. The poison was obviously not meant to kill her, but it was making her weak.

"Ava…" Ace's voice broke a little and with it a piece of her heart. She understood what he was saying. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Ace or Luffy because of her. So she got it, somewhere in her brain, that it was unfair to ask him not to feel the same. But in her heart she knew she would risk her life if it meant saving one of theirs. They would only do the same.

"We've got each other's backs, Ace. Me, you and Luffy, as always." He didn't say anything for a long time. Avani kept spacing out, probably from the poison. Her arms were like lead. Water was dripping somewhere in the distance and it only made her throat tighten. She lost consciousness for a while, drifting in and out of memories from her childhood, echoes of her time growing up with the boys.

The next thing she knew, cold water was splashed on her. Despite the icy feeling, it was quite good, she felt he grime leave her skin even if just a little. It also woke her up from her trance. She and Ace were hauled out of the cell, seastone cuffs still placed around their wrists.

Ace shouted a few times at the guards, telling them there had to be a mistake, that Avani had nothing to do with the execution and she should be left in the cell until some higher ups arrive. After losing their patience, the guards delivered a few punches to shut him up. She struggled to get free and help Ace, but other marines held her back. They were chained to the floorboard of a navy ship shortly after they left the dark gloomy cell.

Ace was quite, but she was, despite her last actions, not stupid. She could see his tear-stained cheeks and the faint tremble of his limbs. She knew that feeling of helplessness, she was experiencing it too. There was nothing she could do to save themselves in that moment. All her might resided in the Devil Fruit powers that were suppressed by those stupid cuffs. Was she really nothing more than the abilities a cursed fruit gave her?

Avani looked around desperately. She hadn't given up hope on Luffy or the Whitebears saving them, but that didn't mean she and Av should just lounge around. There was not much in a small room they were in. There wasn't anything really. Except for the chains in the floor that were meant to keep prisoners and two tiny windows, the room was bare. I didn't even have a door. Guards were probably posted on the hall.

It was frustrating really. Her head was still spinning lightly, but there had to be a way out of there. But even if they go free from the floor, their escape would end there. There was no way they could take out the entire hip with those cuffs on, and it was not like they could swim to safety. They had more chances of breaking out alive from Impel Down, crazy Warden and everything.

She glanced back at her brother. He hadn't lifted his head once. It made her stomach churn to see him like that. She had gotten used to the thought exterior he usually showed. But deep down she knew Ace was one of the most loving men she had ever encountered. It was a dedication she shared with him and Luffy – anything until you mess with our nakama!

"Ace, look at me." Her voice was still a bit ragged but she managed to sound calm. He lifted his eyes to hers and she saw then red and puffy. She scooted closer to him and he mirrored her action. They both leaned in and bumped foreheads. They staid like that for a while and she wished she could wrap her arms around him.

"Do you think Whitebeard is going to let me join you guys when we get out of here?" Ace pulled back and looked at her wide-eyed like she was crazy. Was it insane to hope for the best? Was it nuts if she still dreamt of the happy pirate-life she was going to have with Marco on the Moby Dick?

"You'll take the first chance you get to run."

"Ace…"

"No, Avani. Listen for once in your life-"

"Oh, no miter! You of all people can not give me that."

"This is serious!"

"We're heading towards your execution! Of course it's serious!" They both raised their voices until they were shouting at one another, not even listening to what the other had to say. It gave Avani a warm feeling, despite the pulsing vein in her temple. It was like when they were young. Only thing missing was Luffy. Where was the little rascal? Hopefully on his way to rescue them, because, by the looks of it, Avani and Ace were not escaping certain death on their own.

* * *

Was this kind of a filler? I don't know...

I'll just go work on Marco's chapter... though I might fall asleep on the way there...


	17. Chapter 17

There are not enough ways to say 'Sorry for taking so long to write this'...

**Hope you still read this and enjoy!**

_I still own just Avani and some plot.**  
**_

* * *

The Whitebeard Pirates were set into motion within seconds of the news hitting them. Every person had a place to be and something to do. Sharpening their weapons, checking the gun powder supplies, contacting every ally they could think of. The MobyDick was a sheer ant hill with restless workers making the preparation needed for an all-out war.

"Marco!" Whitebeard's powerful voice struck through the noise of busy pirates stomping all over the ship, but the blond Commander was in a haze, the soles of his feet rooted in the planking of the deck. The newspaper reached him at some point and he was holding it with both hands, still not quite believing it.

The navy had Ace.

That simple statement was, if you asked him, a tasteless joke. But Ace was reckless and stubborn and most importantly, he was angry. He could see it happening, his brother blindly following that bastard Teach into a trap. He probably even knew it was a trap to begin with.

They were executing Ace in a matter of days.

For the marines to make such a bold move… They were getting cocky. What made them so confident, so ready for the massacre that was to come? Willing to sacrifice so many lives, on both sides most likely. They were stupid. But that shouldn't have surprised Marco anymore. The Navy needed to be taught a lesson: no one messed with the Whitebeard Pirates.

He shook his head as if the jumbled thoughts in there would sort themselves with such a simple action. Placing the newspaper on a nearby barrel he joined his Captain and the rest of the Commanders bellow deck, choosing to ignore the hollowness in his stomach. There were things that needed to be discussed if they were to rescue Ace before this execution business.

"It is outrageous!"

"The nerve on them!"

"And all with the help of that low-life Teach."

The Captain's quarters were resounding with complaints as Marco entered. Marco could count on the fingers of his right hand the number of times Whitebeard had called for a meeting like this in the past years. Thinking about it, after Roger's death, the marines and the prates entered some sort of understanding, the scale going back and forth but never tipping over. They played a game of cat and dog, but never declared war so blatantly.

"What is our course of action, Pops?"

"First, we have to find a way to get inside the Navy HQ."

"Could we get those blasted doors open?"

"Not from the outside… The current won't let us get close enough."

There was a pause, every person thinking of how to beast infiltrate the walls of the navy. Marco's mind wandered a bit when he noticed the two empty seats. Thatch and Ace. There was nothing they could do for Thatch now, buy they'd all die before they let Ace perish too.

"Ace's sister is a marine. Couldn't she help from the inside?"

It was as if someone had hit him with a shovel. His ears started ringing and a growing terror sprang from the pit of his stomach. He had to force the spit that gathered in his mouth down his throat.

"Yeah, Avani would surely want to help rescue Ace."

Yes, she would. So much in fact that she wouldn't even stop a second to consider her actions. No, No. She would have used the transporter snail to call them, to call him. And if she couldn't, she would wait for them. Or maybe she was already on her way to them.

"Marco? Are you even listening, mate?"

"Have you heard from Avani recently?"

Had he? How long has it been? A week? A little more probably? But that was normal for them. He'd lie if h ever said he got used to it, but that was the truth: they couldn't spend every waking hour together how he secretly wanted. The longest he went without knowing anything about her was about a month, but that time she was on some sort of mission in the East Blue. With the war on their doorstep the navy wouldn't be sending its people off on stupid missions. Every pair of eyes in the room was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's been a couple of days since I spoke to her, yoi."

"She must have heard by now about the execution, even if Garp was keeping her in the dark."

"Can't you contact her in some way?"

"I could try the snail, yoi… but she keeps it hidden."

"We shouldn't put out hopes in her. While I doubt she's with the navy on this, chances are Garp is keeping a close eye on his granddaughter. Ace wouldn't want us risking his sister's life even if it is for his own."

Their Pops was right. Even if Marco got a hold of Avani, asking her to open the gates for them would place her in danger. She was most likely being held up somewhere with Garp. Marco almost let out a chuckle at the thought of Garp, The Hero of the Marines, wanting to help them save a fellow pirate. Even if said pirate was his adopted grandson. Shouldn't family mean more in times like these?

"What else can we do then, Pops?"

"If we can't go through the gates, we'll go beneath them." It took most of them a couple of seconds to fully comprehend the meaning and implications of their captain's words. And they were wise words indeed.

"We coat the ships and travel below the current."

"And when we get underneath the HQ we ascend directly into the main bay."

"Gurararara That is precisely what we are going to do." With a smile from ear to ear, Whitebeard reassured every single one of them that all was going to go well. They were going to take the navy by surprise, kill a few of the bastards, rescue Ace and get him and Avani out of there all the while ending that traitorous bastard Teach. Of course they all knew it was going to be a lot more complicated than that and that many were going to lose their lives, but at Whitebeard's side the entire ordeal seemed doable.

The Commanders were each send to announce the plan to the crew or to see to the allies that were responding to the call to arms. Marco waited for his order but it never came. Instead, his Captain sat further back on his chair, looking suddenly a few years older. Some contradicting thoughts invaded Marco's mind. He knew Whitebeard was not getting younger, but he was so incredibly powerful. All that strength made it easy to forget sometimes just how sick he was.

"Pops, you need anything?"

"Just a word, Marco." His tone was serious, more than before. He placed back the small tubes that helped him breathe easier, another reminder of his advanced age. "I just thought you and I should consider some… complications."

"Complications, yoi?"

"I want you to be ready to set order within our ranks if anything goes wrong and we have to retreat quickly. There is no point in sacrificing more lives than I am already condemning."

"No one is forcing them to come. Ace is our brother, we'd do anything to get him back."

"What of the sister?" The Commander's eyes widen and his mouth remained hanging open for a moment.

"What about Avani?" The Captain's eyes were on him and if he didn't know any better he'd think he saw directly into his soul.

"She is Ace's family and it is obvious they are close and care for one another. I myself like the brat quite a bit. But I want you to realize that she was raised by Garp and became a marine, following into his footsteps."

"She wouldn't…" Marco's head fell, his eyes focusing on the wood patterns on the floor. His Avani wouldn't sacrifice her family for… for what exactly? Why was there an execution happening? To set an example? Pirates all over the world knew the navy hunted and killed or imprisoned them. The murder of one high profile pirated wouldn't stir so much uproar in the pirate world.

"It is just something I thought you should think about. Either way she will have to betray someone: her grandfather or her brother."

"It's not Garp that she'll be betraying. It's the Navy, yoi. And… she hates executions… She let me go that day…" Whitebeard's gaze softened. He felt like a teenager being looked at with pity by the parent that knew better than to put his hopes up. Was he making excuses for her? Was she capable of watching her brother die in shackles in front of the entire world?

"I don't think that would be the case. She seemed to love her brothers deeply. I just don't want any surprises." He took a deep breath and considered continuing for a second. "Has she told you anything about her father?"

"She never knew him, yoi. But she had a theory…"

"Having an Admiral for a father may also make her choose a different side than yours." Marco noted how all of a sudden it wasn't about Avani betraying Ace, but about betraying him.

"She's not very fond of Akainu…"

"He is still her father. A father she may want to get to know. Need to know." The blond pirate understood what his Pops was saying. She was an orphan. She may feel like she needed Akainu in her life, she may want to please him, to make him proud, as she did with Garp when she choose to become a marine even if her heart told her to roam the seas with her brothers. It could explain why he hasn't heard from her.

But Marco just couldn't see the bright, gentle creature that was Avani letting anything bad happen to Ace. The sweet woman he knew was going to do anything in her power to rescue Ace and help the pirates get out of the Navy HQ.

"I understand, Captain."

"Gurararara ,I doubt it. That vixen has you good." His laughter vibrated again in the vast room. "For your sake, Marco, I hope she's nothing like her father." Still laughing, Whitebeard dismissed Marco with a slight nod of his head.

The Commander's ears were burning but a smile played on his lips. He knew he loved Avani, Ace's sister, a Vice Admiral and he wanted to shout it from the top of the world. He'd give anything to at least know she was alright.

He also knew that in the battle that was just a few days away, his priority had to be his crew. Underneath all that talk, his Pops was probably suggesting that Marco should focus on the pirates that were looking up to him, to his brothers and sisters that were going to need him.

As the dozen ships that gathered around the Moby Dick were setting their course after theirs, it dawned on Marco that it was expected of him to be level headed. No matter the circumstances that awaited them. What if Avani was indeed the enemy? He could never hurt her. He couldn't even bare to let anyone else hurt her. He'd still love her even if she plunged a blade in his heart. Which she wouldn't!

But what if she was not going to be there? What is she did something stupid and was locked away somewhere he could not reach? He had to stay calm and concentrate on the present. There would be time to panic later. First they had to coat the ships and infiltrate the Navy. He'd face whatever demons awaited him there.

His loyalty was to his Captain and crew, even if his heart was elsewhere.

* * *

I really can't believe I'm not finishing this in 2015...

Only 3 more chapters left... I'll try an write one more before the new year...

Anyways, the next chapter is m favorite I think. It's kinda where I wanted to get with the story...

Kinda excited to start writing it. Hope I won't butcher it :D

See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok... this one was harder to write than expected... also ended up longer than I planned.

I hope it isn't all over the place _

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The walk up the stairs was excruciating. Seeing Ace in front of her with his head held down, dragging his shackled feet across the stones was bringing back the tears she fought so hard not to shed anymore. Crying didn't help them in his situation. Her own hands were bound behind her but she guessed it was more to keep her powers at bay. There were no soldiers pushing her around so she wasn't even sure if she was supposed to go after them, but she'll be damned before they took Ace from her sight.

The gears in her head were turning with every step. She wished Ace would look back at her and give her a sight. A little gesture that would signal he had a plan to get out of another one of his messes. Or at least a glance her way to reassure her he still had hope that they would be rescued. But her brother kept his eyes low.

She was not mentally prepared for what awaited them on top of the execution pod. Seeing Ace chained to the floor on his knees was like a punch in her stomach. Seeing the bay filled to the brim with soldiers was a harsh slap of reality. The navy was ready for complications. They were expecting pirates to break in and attempt to save Ace. She noted the presence of the Shichibukai, then the Admirals. Cold sweat ran down the back of her neck as she watched her father sitting smug in his chair.

There was no getting out of here. There was nothing she could do. For the first time in years she felt so helpless, so unimportant and small and dispensable. She could die right there and then and it wouldn't matter at all in the grand scheme of things. Another insect buzzing around and annoying the big people, only to ultimately be crushed under a boot. What could she do? What was she without her power? She could push the guards over the edge of the scaffold, probably. Then what? She would be pinned to the floor too or taken away. A persistent little fly.

As if he wanted to make things worse, Garp came up the stairs, walked past her and sat down next to Ace. He looked troubled and Avani hoped for a moment that he would do something to end the nightmare they were in. The old man turned and watched her then Sengoku and lt out a sigh.

"If there was anything I could've done to stop this execution I would've done it already." The nerve on him… The Fleet Admiral turned to scan the bay. Ace didn't seem all that phased by Garp's words. Avani on the other hand was furious.

"You old bastard! How can you just sit there?" Avani made a few steps towards the Vice Admiral but a guard caught her bound hands and held her in place. She struggled a bit, rage boiling underneath her skin.

"Ava…" Ace's pleading voice trailed off and was cut short by Garp.

"What should I do? Why couldn't you live as I told you?" Tears tere streaming down his old face. Avani remembered all of his attempts to convince Ace and Luffy to become marines.

"Gramps…"

"They choose their own path. I wish I had too!" Her grandfather's eyes shot up to her and she could see the hurt in them. There was also a silent warning: act like a common pirate and you shall be treated like one too. Little did he know that she was planning on joining their ranks before she found out about Ace.

"Choose your words carefully, Vice Admiral Hawkins. There might still be a chance for you." Sengoku didn't turn, just kept scanning the crowd of marine soldiers. Ace's eyes finally met hers and her heart shrunk. He looked utterly defeated, ready to die and get it over with. It only made her wrath expand.

"Tell me, Garp, if Luffy was here too would you still do nothing? Ace and I would've done everything in our powers to save him, would you have stood in our way?"

"That's not fair Ava." She didn't need Ace to tell her that, she knew she was not being fair. But she didn't care. He could have done something. Anything! Things should have never escalated this far this quickly! Ace should have never seen the scaffold after he was caught, Garp could have seen to that. He could have told her and Luffy.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt angry, betrayed, insignificant. She sacrificed her dream to follow Ace and Luffy on the sea to please this old man, to make him proud. Why had she felt like she needed his approval? And he was letting them kill her brother, his grandson, his family. It was a desecration of the values she held onto, blasphemy. Avani clancthed her fists, pulling at she seastone cuffs. Her eyes burned holes into Garp all the while tears never ceased to blur her vision.

"Luffy may forgive you. Hell, he might not even blame you! But I will never forgive you, Garp, you hear me? You old geezer! How can you just sit there?" Her knees buckled against one another as she spat the words at him. She knew she might regret them later, knew her brothers wouldn't agree with her. But she hated Garp in that moment. She hated that he had the nerve to cry and say he had companion for his family. She hated he was free and doing nothing while she was powerless and would have sacrificed the whole world to save her kindred.

The Fleet Admiral spared her a glance, silently ordering her to shut up, then walked closer to the edge. He started rambling about the cries of pirates and then turned to Ace. He went on about his mother, how she deceived the eyes of the world with her tricks, carrying Ace in her womb for 20 whole months. Avani saw her brother tremble and didn't know if it was from anger or sadness. She wanted to punch the Fleet Admiral square in the face. She wanted to crouch down next to Ace and hug him, tell him it didn't matter who his father was, make him think of his real family - the father and brothers he found in the Whitebeard Pirates. But she was pinned in her spot by a glare from Sengoku.

"Your father is… The Pirate King, Gold Roger!"

There was a deafening silence. A scream was stuck in her throat: what did it all matter? Ace was his own person, not the son of a father he never even met. The crowd was dumbfounded. It started with chatter among them then it turned into angry or terrified shouts. They were throwing around words like 'blood of the Pirate King' and 'Evil' like they knew Ace and his father well and deemed them the same. Avani felt sick. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Ace was feeling.

In the midst of all the screams and panic the water in the bay began to make waves. Heads started to turn, curious yet cautious. Then water sprang up revealing the majestic Moby Dick. The sun seemed to shine again in Avani's blackened world. The Whitebeards were there for Ace and they were far more skilled than her puny self. All was going to be alright. Ore pirate ships started ascending to the surface and a small smile crept on Avani's tired face.

"They coated their entire fleet and came along the bottom of the sea!"

"They've broken into the bay!"

Yes! Finally! She watched the coating of the ships break. She took in every movement on the decks. The pirates were outnumbered, sure, but they were fierce and they had a noble purpose – save their brother. They would win. She spotted the familiar purple that she loved and her eyes fixed on him. She couldn't make out his features, but just knowing Marco was there gave her a welcoming calmness. She had to look away when Whitebeard made his appearance, his massive scar-filled body waking fear in the souls of the marines.

"How many decades since we last met, Sengoku?"

"Whitebeard!"

"I take it my beloved son… is still doing well?" Avani heard the gasp leave Ace's mouth. Even after all these years it still baffled him how much his Captain cared for his _children_.

"How could you get in here so easily?" Frustration and amazement were written all over the Fleet Admiral's face. Avani was in a daze the next few moments. Her ears were ringing and her palms were sweating as she witnessed the power of the Tremor-Tremor Devil Fruit, marking the start of the war. Earthquakes shook the foundations of the world and the ocean complied. Whitebeard provoked an immense tidal wave with his bare hands. Such raw power! It made her once again feel like a small fish caught in the aftershock of passing whales.

As Admiral Aokiji, the only Admiral she somewhat liked, froze the wave, thus creating a frozen battlefield, Avani realized what the ringing in her ears was. It the steady beat of her drumming heart, pulsing so fast and so hard it threatened to make a hole in her chest.

An abnormally-large giant was making his way to the scaffold. Avani could taste freedom, she could already picture herself on the Moby Dick with Marco's arms wrapped around her and Ace's teasing as he jugged some rum. She watched with terror as the giant was struck down by Kuma and two Shichibukai. The dedication with which the giant tried to reach them along with Ace's wail at the death of his friend sent a cold shiver down her spine. This was war; it was not some petty fight. It was cruel and soul-crushing. There was no mercy for the pure and selfless.

There was a black dot in the sky. It got bigger and bigger until Avani realized it was another ship. Heads were turning towards it and it looked like neither the mariner nor the pirates knew what was going on. She watched, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. Her breath caught in her lung when she saw the too familiar straw hat.

"Luffy…" It was barely a whisper but she heard Ace's ragged voice and the panic behind it. The ship fell fast and hard, people screaming all around it. It broke the surface of the ice and bounced back up on the water. Their little brother climbed on top of the rails and shouted as loud as he could.

"ACE!"

"Luffy!" Ace and Avani shouted in unison, but only she was smiling.

"Garp! It's your damn family again!"

"Luffy!" It was the kind of anger Garp reserved only for his grandsons. Avani herself never managed to get him so exasperated. When Garp got to his feet to leave and take his place below the execution pod, the guard restraining her pulled her back and she stumbled backwards almost falling. Avani saw the wet trails on their grandfather's face. He didn't deserve to cry! He was a traitor. Her fist would have met his jaw if she weren't bound.

The seastone was affecting her badly. Adding the little sleep she had, the poor food and desperate need of a shower, Avani was amazed she was still standing. Adrenaline or something of the sorts must have entered her blood. She watched with her heart in her throat as Luffy made his way to the scaffold. She saw glimpses of blue flame defending Whitebeard. She punched the guard in the stomach with her elbow and ran closer to the edge of the pod when Luffy fell, but he got up quickly.

"Luffy! You have to get out of here!"

"Ace! Avani! No way! You are my brother and sister!" There was a commotion, the fighting stopped for a couple of seconds as the crowd took in the words. They were most likely wondering how they were all related, if Ace's mother had died in childbirth, and Roger was long gone. Fools! There is more to family than blood!

"You hardhead!" Avani kneeled next to Ace, dizzy and uncomfortable as her hands were still clasped together in seastone.

"Ace! You can say whatever you want. I'm gonna save you even if it means death." Well, she sure hoped it wouldn't get to that…

"Get him! He's a loose cannon. He grew up with Ace and Avani as step-brothers and sister. He is the biological son of the revolutionary Dragon!" Gasps were heard all around the bay, from marines and pirates alike. People were still wrapping their heads around the news, too startled to even bother to ask who her father was. Not that the Fleet Admiral seemed too eager to tell them one of their own Admiral's daughter was in cahoots with the enemy.

Everything was happening so fast, but it was still too slow. Avani saw the pirates fighting hard against the navy. Some had stabbed Whitebeard and it wasn't looking good. Her father launched an attack that was melting the ice forcing the pirates into the water. When Luffy released his Conqueror's Haki she was glad she was already sitting on her knees. The guards dropped on the floor, stunned, along with countless other marines and pirates. Through the fog in her head, she registered Whitebeard telling his people to help Luffy reach Ace.

The blue flames in the corner of her vision were extinguished and Avani's head snapped in their direction with such speed it made her see little white spots. Marco was fighting Admiral Kizaru. She knew he would normally have no problem but someone has strapped a seastone cuff to his right hand. She swallowed hard as she followed him with his eyes for a while, seeing as his brothers were mobilizing to free him.

She was not sure where it was raised from, but a path linked the top of the execution pod to the ground near Luffy. He was getting so close. Avani looked at the Fleet Admiral. He was going to be a problem. Her attention was drawn back on Luffy as Garp jumped in his way. That traitorous bastard. She stared at him with murderous intent. He and Luffy had their fists raised and ready the punch eth other when she noticed it. He faltered. But of course he did… Luffy was his true grandson. As Garp was falling their eyes locked for a second. She knew he did it for Ace and herself too, but it was too little too late. It will forever be so.

Luffy ran to them completely bypassing Sengoku. Avani stood up as he kneeled behind Ace to take his shackles off. As the Fleet Admiral was unleashing his power, glowing and growing bigger by the second, her legs moved on their own accord and she placed herself between him and her brothers.

"Luffy, hurry."

"You better stand down, Vice Admiral!" But Avani stood a little taller. She was scared to her core of the Fleet Admiral, she had heard stories of the Giant Buddha and his tremendous power. But Luffy needed just a little more time, just a little distraction. Maybe the Fleet Admiral would consider a second longer before killing her.

"No way, the key!" Avani had no idea what happened, there was a flash of light followed by sound of the key hitting the wooden paneling of the floor. It rang so loud in her ears, the sound of all her hopes shattering.

"Straw Hat Luffy, you are a serious criminal who should be punished by death, too. And you… aiding the enemy… I'm going to execute all three of you with my own bare hands" Sengoku was lifting his fists, readying himself to squash them like the meager, worthless scum they were.

"San, protect Ace and Avani with a wall." One of the guards came to and Luffy seemed to know him. Before Avani could fully comprehend what was happening, a wax wall covered the three of them, leaving Luffy to fend off Sengoku. The ground shook and she heard the pillars of the scaffold snap violently.

They were falling.

"Save your brother, Straw Hat!" She saw a white wax key pass before her eyes. Gunfire bellowed from somewhere below. The key turned and metal cuffs clanged open. The dizziness left her as fire engulfed them. Ace caught her by her upper hand and grabbed Luffy's yellow shirt, dragging the through a tunnel of flames.

The pirated were cheering, fighting a little harder, motivated by Ace's release. When they reached the ground, the undercover guard made a key for her cuffs and released her too. She nodded her head toward hi and thanked him before grabbing both of her brothers into a hug.

"You stubborn idiots. You're going to give e a heart attack!" The boys smiled like only they knew how, that mischievous grin they both shared. She ruffled their hair and they all joined the retreat.

She spotted Marco surrounded by pirates, all trying to release him from the seastone cuffs. Her eyes darted to her left there the wax guy was running besides them.

"Hey, you think you can make one more key?" He looked at her, his glasses catching a ray of light and shining. He gave a confident nod and Avani waved him to follow her.

Marco stood up when he saw her running towards him. She stood in front of him and, under his soft gaze, for a second she became self-aware of her state: ragged and in desperate need of a shower. Her hand reached his chest where bullet wounds were leaking blood and she caressed the skin around them, wondering just how badly he was hurting. The man trying to peel the cuff off his hand stopped and let Wax-guy do his magic.

As soon as the cuff fell his arms came around her and he pulled her body flushed against his. His lips came crashing onto hers and her fists clung tighter around his purple jacket. She felt the flutter of his blue fire all around him and smiled into the kiss, happy he was already healing. The warmth coming off his skin was soothing and she wished to never leave his embrace. His hands cupped her face as he rested his forehead on hers.

"You have no idea how worried I was, yoi."

"I should've come straight to you… but I saw Ace in that cell and…" He kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight." But they both knew they would have to wait a little longer. Just until they escaped the Marine HQ. Screams were heard in the distance as the fight continued. Marco's body went rigid and she saw the decisions running through his brain, they were plainly written across his face.

"Go. I'll be with my brothers." He eyed her for a moment but finally nodded when a loud crash sounded in the distance towards his Captain. With a final quick kiss he parted from her and she joined the flow of retreating pirates, searching for her brothers. She saw Ace and her father shouting at one another. Akainu punched her brother, burning him with his magma. Her eyes widen in shock and she used her power to get between them faster. She materialized a few paces in front of Ace, eyeing her so-called father with disdain.

"Daughter! Step aside now and I will overlook this momentary lapse of judgment." There was confusion with the marines and pirates around them. Avani narrowed her eyes as if it would help her understand his reason for revealing her parentage. Shouldn't he be ashamed of a daughter that stood against everything he was?

"No."

"Compassionate as your mother… You are blinded by you childish love because you grew up with them. Move!" She could see the vein pumping on his forehead as she stubbornly braced herself, an immovable wall against him and those she held dear.

"They are my family. I will not let you hurt them."

"I am your father! I am all the family you have left."

"You're wrong. They are my brothers by something not as accidental as blood. _But by choice!_"

She saw his anger show on his face, his arm lifting in the air. She expected the attack. But she was in no way ready for it. Being made entirely of air gave her some pretty cool evasive options – she was basically impossible to hit. But what good was a wall of air?

Avani pushed the air in front of her with all her might. The created wind stopped the magma, making it fall like nothing more than rocks on the ground. Her father had a grim smile on his face, taunting her. That attack was just the beginning; he had been easy on her. A jet of magma came her way at an incredible speed. She made the air dense around her, and blew her own defense ahead. The pressure was pushing her backwards so she redirected the winds, making the magma flow with it into a hole in the ice.

The heat was rising around her and she realized a little too late that she was surrounded by flaming magma. The moment she saw, it encased her in a hot ball. She was never claustrophobic, but something about being suffocated and squashed in a burning ball didn't sound too pleasant to her. She panicked and couldn't decide what to do first: push the magma away from her body, turn pass-through or try to break a way out. A way out appealed to her heater brain. As she applied a fast spinning air drill on a point in the burning wall, a chunk of the magma fell on her shoulder and cascaded down her left arm. She let out a muffled scream, her skin turning immediately insubstantial, but the damage was already done. It stung badly, the pain and the heat making it difficult to control her powers.

Her eyelids were heavy. She was feverish, but kept pressing at the small hole that was appearing in the wall. So close. Every time she blinked she feared she wouldn't have the strength to open her eyes again. The wall cracked, the magma around the spot she was assaulting having dried. She pushed the air harder, increasing its velocity. One more breath and she would be free. But as her air broke the wall, magma gushed trough the hole, knocking her against the other side of the ball. The last thing she remembered was the smell of smoke and she sound of her leg frizzling.

* * *

_Boa Hancock : Luffy... I couldn't care less even if you were the devil's son. _[ I'm sorry, I just like her so much :))) ]_  
_

Yay! 2 more chapters left.

Just so we're clear... She's not dead, nor dying :))

I wrote and rewrote the ending 4 times. I made her last till Ace died...then deleted everything... Tried a more elaborated fighting scene but I realised I don't really understand how Logia users actually get hurt... It has to do with Haki I guess, but it's not entirely clear to me [ I'll research some more... later ]

Anyways...I'll probably not post another chapter this year ... I'll be partying like the nerd I am - at the cinema with my peeps, watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens :))) [ I'm actually really looking forward to it 3 ]

So...

**Wish ya'll a Happy New Year! **


	19. Chapter 19

So, I don't know. I think I wanted to say something but I have nothing right now...

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Still own very little to nothing._

* * *

He sat in his chair, sleep deprived for the past two days. He pondered on the fateful day when his world was turned upside down, when he and his brothers lost so much. He could pinpoint three moments, in quick succession of one another, that led to his current misery.

_The first_ one was the second he heard Avani scream. He remembered the feeling clearly. His thoughts went frantic, his eyes wanted to see everything at once, but instead couldn't focus on anything at all. He saw her crawling out of a ball of magma and was by her side in an instant, cradling her to his chest. She smiled at him and went limp in his arms, increasing his panic. He wished so hard to give her some of his healing powers. He felt eyes on him and lifted his head only to see Admiral Sakazuki glaring daggers at him. Instinctively, his grip on Avani tightened.

"Worthless brat." Those were the words of her father. How could he do that to his own blood, his child? His brows furrowed. How dare he hurt his beloved, his own little marine?

But Marco didn't have much time to react, for _the second_ thing happened. He could play the events in slow motion in his head. Ace was rushing towards his sister and Akainu saw the opportunity. The Admiral plunged towards the defenseless Luffy. Marco stood up, but he was slow. The seastone cuffs were removed only minutes before and his body was not fully healed, his muscles still hurting. On top of that, he couldn't bring himself to let go of Avani. The next thing he knew, an arm was sprouting from Ace's chest.

For the second time hat day, Marco felt like he was living a nightmare and he just couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he wanted to. He looked left and right and spotted some of the brothers from his Division, Scarlet and Jon. They, like pretty much everyone else, were stunned, not fully understanding what happened to Ace. Without much warning Marco placed Avani in their hands and turn away.

"Make sure she gets to the ship! Go!." He was already running towards Ace and his brother, but still turned his head to see his two subordinates carrying her away. He cleared his head. Ace was not going to make it. They failed him. But he'd be damned before he let anything happen to his little brother, the one he died trying to protect.

Admiral Sakazuki was no ordinary foe. Maybe on a good day Marco stood a chance. Maybe, though he doubted it. But that day, already beaten, physically and emotionally, he was a little more than an obstacle waiting to be set aside. His Pops on the other hand, dispensed of the Admiral in no time, crumbling the ground beneath him. He also created a rift between the remaining pirates and marines.

_The third thing_ happened so incredibly slow, it tore him apart.

'_Goodbye, my sons.'_ The sky fell on top of him.

Despite the numerous cannon and gun wounds, the cuts and bruises, his back was pristine. There were no marks that he got while running away. That was Whitebeard, his captain, his father even not by blood, but by choice.

Arco wasn't sure what he was feeling. Sadness for sure. But it was more than that. We was angry and confused. He should've done more, should've been stronger. He could have ignored his Pops' order to retreat and help him.

He'd be dead too right now, but at least he wouldn't be hurting anymore.

Marco rubbed his eyes to keep the tears at bay and leaned forward to insect the sill form on the bed. He pushed the morbid thoughts away. There was still a glimmer of light in his life. And it was all thanks to that scoundrel Shanks. No matter how much the man got on his nerved in the past, he'd never forget what he did for them. Marco was pretty sure they'd all be dead or badly wounded if the Red-Haired Pirated hadn't showed up. Not to mention Ace and Whitebeard would be publically displayed as corpse for the whole world to see and rejoice.

Blackbeard flashed before his eyes and he quickly focused on the unconscious woman on his bed. He didn't need to go through another breakdown, he needed some peace. Avani's bruised face offered just a little.

She had been out for two days. He hadn't left her side in all that time, except for a couple of hours when he attended the funerals. His caressed her cheek and felt the tears welling up again. He trailed his hand on her bandaged arm. She was badly burned on her legs but her arms were the worst. Avani must have used them to shield her face. The doctor assured him she would heal, but she just wasn't waking up.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. She was one of the last good things in his life. And she was refusing to pen her eyes and him breath out all the anguish still welling up inside of him. He rested his heavy head on the white infirmary sheets, kneeling besides his bed. They were in his room, but the nurses insisted on keeping the damn sheets. They smelled of funny medicine and the blinding white was a constant reminder that his Avani was not well at all.

He closed his eyes, just for a second, the fatigue making its way in his every muscle. Stomach growling, he sighed. He didn't want to go outside of that room. Between facing his brothers and starving, he'd choose the later. They all looked at him as if he held the answers, as if was not as tormented and shaken as they were. Everywhere he turned sad, red, puffy eyes followed him, asking silent questions he had no idea where to begin to answer.

Was he supposed to stand up?

Stand up and what?

He had no clue. No purpose, nor direction. He wanted his Pops back. He wanted Ace and all the brothers he lost in the war. He wished he could get one more day with them. One last meal on the Moby Dick's deck, laughing and partying as they so often did.

He fell asleep sobbing quietly, for he knew it was all no more than wishful thinking.

He was woken up by the powerful sunlight hitting his eyelids. He wanted to turn on the other side but his body hurt all over. He remembered vaguely falling asleep kneeling besides the bed, but when he opened his eyes he was facing a white pillow.

"I can't begin to understand why you didn't go to sleep on _your_ bed… You know you're way heavier than you look, Marco."

His head snapped up, face cringing as pain shot through his paralyzed neck. She was awake, sitting up against the headboard. Only when he saw her blood-shot eyes did her voice register in his mind: it had been weak and trembling. She already knew. He noticed the brand new bandages: one of the nurses must have told her. He pulled her down towards him and she wrapped her arms around him, burring her face in the crook of his neck.

She cried like a baby.

He joined her after he heroically kept his cool for half a minute.

His hands patted her on the back and head. He occasionally tried to sooth her with words as _'It's going to be alright'_ and '_They wouldn't want us to cry'_ but his voice kept breaking. Maybe if he at least half-believed his own words, they'd be more effective. She cried herself to sleep in his arms, and he spent the better half of the day caressing her back and hair, hoping she'd wake up and eat something. When was the last time _he_ ate? At dawn there was a knock at his door. It took Marco a while to realize whoever was outside was still waiting for him to answer.

"Yes?" Izo opened the door shyly. Marco thought it was the first time he used 'Izo' and 'shy' in the same sentence.

"I came by earlier… Heard her cry and thought you wouldn't be coming for dinner either." He placed a large tray on the small table by the window. "There's going to be a meeting tomorrow. You should come."

"…I will, yoi." Izo eyes him for a while, but he couldn't decipher the meaning behind it.

"I'm serious, Marco. You have to get out of this room! They need you. We need you!" He was raising his voice and it was hurting Marco's years. Or maybe the words themselves were tearing at his eardrums so he wouldn't have to hear them.

"You don't need me. We all need Pops back."

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but that's not happening. So man up! We're all suffering out here. But we can't spend the rest of our days sulking around their graves." Izo threw his arms in the air and crossed the room the door. He spat his last words before he slammed the door behind him. "Pops would be ashamed to see you like this!"

It stung. Marco was well aware he was wasting away in his room. And Izo was right, Whitebeard would've scolded him if he saw him crying over his death. Marco should've been the most prepared for it: his Pops would often joke about his age with his first Commander, he would hint that Marco was to take lead if anything were to happen to him, he would show his right hand man what to do and how to lead. But perhaps, in spending more time with the man, Whitebeard became more of an indestructible being than a reminder of a bygone era.

But wasn't he allowed to mourn? Wouldn't he be an ungrateful bastard if he showed up on deck and take command? He was not ready for this. He would never be as good a captain or as great a father as Edward Newgate had been. Not even close.

He was startled by a hand passing through his hair. Tired, puffy eyes mirrored his own and he let out a sad breath.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Marco… but he's right." Her voice was rough from all the crying and from just waking up.

"I… know. I guess, yoi." Did he know? Was Izo really right? The blonde pirate couldn't recall a time when he had been that disoriented.

"I get it that it must be hard for you too. But they look up to you." She cupped his cheek and rubbed his skin with her thumb. Her bandaged fingers were frail and he knew even the small gesture must cause her pain. So he gently placed his hand above hers to keep it in place.

"I'll go to the meeting, yoi."

"They're all confused right now. They need someone to guide them, even if it's for a short while." He moved his face to kiss her fingers and held them over his mouth. When he finally spoke he still kept her hand trapped in his.

"What if I lead them wrong, yoi?" The words came out as barely a whisper and he wondered if he had subconsciously intended for her not to hear them. But she did.

"Marco, the path ahead… it's muddled, chaotic for everyone. You'll never be sure if a way is right or wrong until you try it. But your brothers trust you. Whitebeard trusted you. You can do this, I'm sure of it."

His heart warmed. The smile she gave him was so loving and genuine. How much must she care for him to manage that smile while she was clearly in pieces? He nodded. She, like Izo was right. He had to do something. And as Avani stated, it didn't had to be permanent. Until the crew was ready to name a new captain he would sort things out and set a course for their ship. Well, first they needed to repair it. Then they needed a destination. He didn't have to be enthusiastic about it either. Things needed to be done, and as the Commander of the First Division, their Pops would want him to manage those hard times.

"We should… eat?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then moved to get the tray. Placing it on the bed, they both starred at it, neither really wanting to eat. He picked up a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth. He needed his strength. She followed suit with and apple, taking small bites and chewing them too long.

He ended up eating all the meat and some tomatoes. He didn't feel the hunger, but apparently his body didn't want to shut down just yet.

"Marco…" He lifted his eye to her and saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. "…do you hate me?"

"What? Where did that came from, yoi?" He pushed the tray aside and took her face in his hands, making her look at him.

" I just… I should've done m-more." She was hiccupping, trembling before him. "First Sabo… now Ace. And L-Luffy… I don't know where Luffy is. I passed out, Marco. I wasn't even t-there where Ace died! When _he_ killed Ace!" She hid her face in her hands and sobbed in them, muffling her cries. It clawed at Marco's heart that she was suffering and he was virtually useless. What could he do to sooth the loss of her adopted brother at the hands of her biological father?

"It's best you didn't see…"

"But my b-baby brother-"

"We'll go find him. I promise, yoi."And there was their first destination. Seeing Ace's little brother alive should lift the spirits of the crew a little. He pushed her arms away carefully and lifted her chin. "He's strong, your brother. He's going to be fine… in time. If it's anyone you want to blame, blame me, yoi. I was the one too weak to do anything."

"You idiot! How can you say that? Blame you? You're the one thing that keeps me from going mental right now. And you saved me."

"I really didn't do much, yoi. Shanks stopped the wa-"

"He would've killed me too, you know." Was she taking about her father? The hollowness in her eyes could've been for a hundred different reasons, but Marco recognized something in it. Ace had the same eyes when he first came to them, the same expression of revulsion whenever he heard the word 'father'.

"I could never hate you, yoi. I love you, Ava." Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. For a moment Marco thought she wasn't going to say anything.

"I love you too! She pulled him in close, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and crashed her lips on his. His own arms circled the all too familiar body and held her close. "Never let me go!" She said between kisses, eyes pinning his.

"Never!" And he'd make good to that promise this time. He'd make sure from that day onward that she wouldn't have another reason to shed tears from those wonderful eyes. Her perfect lips would only smile and only laughs would come out of her mouth.

"I want to… see the graves. Pay my respect before we leave…"

Maybe there were going to be a few more tears staining her cheeks in the near future, but she was going to have no other reasons to be sad. Not if he could help it!

* * *

OK, this was all over the place. I hope I didn't butcher any names...

I'm sorry I killed Ace in my story too... but I'm not a fan f bringing back the dead...

Plus...he died so epically in Luffy's arms... I don't know... there are pointless deaths... and then there are those made so masterfully painful and wonderful at the same time.

_One more chapter that's more of an epilogue coming right up..._


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, this is the last one.

This was a pain to write for some reason...

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marco's fingers were caressing her arm, leaving her marred skin tingling in his wake. His soft lips soothed the phantom pain she sometimes still woke up with. He assured her countless times that the scars didn't look as bad as she was making it, and that in time they will barely be visible. Well, it seemed gruesome to her. Her arms were covered in red burn marks from the tip of her fingers all the way past her elbows. On her left side, the wound crept up her shoulder to taint the base of her neck. Her feet were also affected, along with a few spots here and there on her thighs, but it wasn't as bad as the rest. Avani knew it still needed to heal, but when she gazed upon Marco's pristine skin it killed her a bit on the inside. Healing powers be damned! Why couldn't she have some too?

Nevertheless, his devotion and the endless pampering was a great reminder that he still tough her beautiful. He still loved her despite her flaws. She passes her hand trough the mop of blond hair, enjoying the ticklish feeling. He leaned in her touch, then gently grabbed her hand and proceeded to kiss the tip of her every finger. She became all mushy inside. Marco was all that Avani could have wished for and more, things she never knew she wanted. Needed! The way he treated her like she was the most precious thing in the whole wide world. The sheer adulation she caught in his eyes when he thought she wouldn't notice. The fact that she could make him smile with only a look or a single roll of his name off her tongue. It was all intoxicating and she hoped it would last forever!

After spending more than two months wrapped in bandages, the contact with his skin was blissful. She cupped his face and brought him to her, biting his lover lip before fully crushing her mouth on his. He was hovering over her, supporting his weight on his arms, but Avani waned him closer, skin on skin. Not breaking the kiss, she pushed passed his ever-opened jacket and grazed her nails on his tattoo. She smiled in the kiss when each muscle tightened. Her tongue licked at his lip and plunged in, finding his own and engaging it in a wet dance. Her hungry fingers trailed all the way up his shoulders, then went down his arms. She broke away from him with a wicked smile when she reached his elbows. He looked at her curiously between half-lidded eyes. She saw the realization in his beautiful eyes when he fell on top of her as she pushed his elbows back, forcing him to support his weight on them instead.

"I don't want to hurt you, yoi."

"You gonna drive me insane instead?" She didn't waste any time, didn't wait for a reply. Her mouth found his neck and attacked it. She sucked lightly on the skin, licked it and kissed her way up to his ear. One of her hands was exploring his back, the other finding its way on the back of his head, brushing the clean shaven skull. Marco rested his forehead in the crook of her neck and tightened his arms around her, trapping her in his protective embrace. He was so gentle and sweet it made her want to rip his clothes off and become dominant. Her teeth grazed the lobe of his ear and she felt him shudder above her. She could get used to that tender side of him. But in that moment she craved his touch, his lips, his cock. Sucking on the cartilage, she pushed his jacket, lowering it off his shoulders, digging her nails slightly in his back. He muffled a moan in her shoulder when she breathed out in his ear. "I want you, Marco!"

"I'm all yours, Ava." He placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder, more of a peck than anything else, but it sent a wave of heat trough her entire body. The promise it held, the anticipation of his next touch, it was exhilarating!

Their obstructing clothes were a pile on the floor in a matter of seconds. She watched him with lustful eyes as he climbed back in bed. Before he could get back on top, she pushed him gently to rest his back on the headboard. He flashed a smirk when she straddled him, biting her lip. She was feeling shy all of a sudden. She spent countless nights in his embrace, but somehow that smirk, loving as it was, made her self-aware. Were her burns uglier in the morning light passing through the curtains? Were her breasts the right size? Was her hair a mess? Did her breath smelled like a dead fish?

"You're perfect, yoi!" Her eyes fixed him and he stared back. Such praise and love was showing behind his eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek and she felt the insecurities crumbling beneath his touch. Avani closed her eyes for a second, letting herself be engulfed in the warmth radiating from his skin. When she opened his eyes, she latched her hands around his neck and smashed their lips together. He responded hungrily, his arms wrapping around her, bringing their bodies closer. He head was spinning. Their kisses were wet and sloppy, their hands were roaming all over the exposed skin. Marco's hard member was pulsing with want beneath her as she rocked her hips back and forth on its length. She pulled away to breath, but he didn't seem to need air, catching one of her nipples between his teeth.

A loud moan escaped her as he grazed the sensitive bud, her head falling slightly back. He sucked on her boob, laying occasional kissed in the valley between both breasts. She pushed harder on his cock, earning a low growl from his mouth, his lips still attached to her chest.

"Marco…"

"Hhhm?" It came as a half sigh half moan as she rubbed her lady parts against his dick, only to lift her hips in the air. But he didn't move, he just looked at her with sheepish eyes, one hand skimming over her back.

"Oh, want me to beg for it?" He shook his head in negation, a playful smile on his lips. She crooked her head to the side, a little confused. The next thing she knew, his large hands were on her waist, slamming her down his length. She gasped in delight, her back arching. Marco's lips found her forward-pushed breast again as he started to slowly roll his hips.

"I want you to crave me as much as I do you." He whispered over her skin, his hot breath sending shivers in every nook and corner of her soul. "I want you to realize there's nothing more precious to me, yoi." Her only reply was a gasped moan when his hands guided her body up only to have it plunge down. "I want to make love to you every night before we go to sleep…" He let out a breath, taking his time with another kiss along her collarbone, before he continued. "…and every morning before we leave bed." He rammed deeper in her, picking up his speed. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, pleasure rousing from the core with every word and every thrust. "I want to be by your side, forever, Ava."

"Ah, fuck, Marco!" He chuckled, moving from kissing her neck to her flushed cheek, never slowing down; the rough hands on her hips always pulling down on her a little harder.

Her hands gripped his shoulders for support as her body was reaching its peak. She moved in tandem with him, relishing in the feeling of his cock sinking in her, digging all the way to that sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly; over and over again. Pleasure expanded in her with more wild pounds, his staff twitching between her folds. He gripped the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair, and joined their mouths together. His hands pulled on her skin, bringing her flushed against him while still rocking their hips, riding off the waves of their high.

He cradled her in his arms, both breathing heavily. Their skin was hot and sweaty and she loved it. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back aimlessly. Avani wanted to say something, tell him how much he meant to her, how he her one and only. But she thought it would somehow ruin the moment, their wonderful, silent embrace. She placed a kiss on his chest above his heart, then sat her head back, her arms clinging to him in a needy fashion. She didn't care. She was soothed by the rapid beating of his heart. She was so entranced by the sound that his words registered only seconds before they were uttered.

"Are you hungry?" What? She'd rather starve than move away from his heavenly arms. Her little safe heaven. Her own limbs tightened around him in protest, but her traitorous stomach growled at the prospect of food. He chuckled while kissing her hair one more time, then pulled both of them off the bed and towards the bathroom. A smile played on her lips as the bathroom door closed behind her.

Fully dressed and beaming with joy, they emerged from his room hand in hand. The Moby Dick was almost completely restored, the only thing still needing a mend being the rails. Fresh white sails were replacing the old ones. The deck sparkled with polished wood. The pirates busying around were resembling more and more the ones she remembered first meeting.

"Good morning, Captain!" Well, at least Marco didn't cringe anymore when one of his crew called him that., but his grip on her hand tightened slightly. He sighed and ruffled his barely combed hair.

"Morning, yoi."

"Hey, Marco, what do you think about this?" Izo was calling him from across the deck. Avani waved her hand back to the transvestite when he greeted her too, then placed a kiss on Marco's upper arm.

"Go see what they need. I'll be in the kitchen." He nodded and brought her hand to his mouth, his lips brushing over her scarred knuckles.

"I'll be with you in a minute, yoi."

She watched him go, the corner of her lips tugging upward. He was listening to his brothers talk, followed their fingers when they pointed in various directions, his face a perfect mask of calmness. But Avani knew he was still getting used to being captain. The responsibility was still crushing at him, the weight of it not familiar yet. He still joked around that whenever his brothers want to appoint someone else as captain he'd gladly step down, but she knew his words held some longing to them.

It took a lot of convincing on her behalf and his closest friends to get him to accept the position. Avani understood his fears: he was worried his brothers would look at him differently, scared he would do something stupid and endanger their lives, terrified he would somehow tarnish Whitebeard's memory. But, as all of them told him repeatedly, all those fears made him the perfect choice.

Avani's smile must have reached her ears as she followed Marco with her eyes. He was a natural leader even if he didn't realize it. Whitebeard didn't make him his right hand on a whim or based only on his power. She watched him take into account whatever he was told, saw him give orders, mobilizing the pirates around him. And his brothers loved and respected him, it was plain for anyone to see. Marco was, after all, one of the oldest members of the crew.

She made her way to the railing, watching the ocean before her, completely forgetting about the food. She absently touched the orange elbow guard. It looked like it belonged right on her arm, the battered fabric matching her still bruised skin. Her fingers clutched around her elbow. The guard, along with a white and red stripped bracelet were the only things she had of Ace's. She fought with the tears. She promised Luffy she would stop blaming herself, but the loss was still so new in her heart.

Hands come around her waist and trapped her between the railings and his body. She leaned back on his chest, Marco's warmth always managing to sooth some of the pain away.

"I miss him too, yoi. We all do." His head rested on the top of hers as they both stared into the horizon.

"I know." Avan changed the subject quickly, fearing she'd burst into tears if he uttered her brother's name even once. "What did the guys want?"

"Oh, some pirate crews took over the territories under our protection, yoi. We're sailing out to stop them."

"Where are we heading?"

"Well, Foodvalten was conquered by the Brownbeard Pirates. Fishman Island is now under the protection of the Big Mom Pirates… and another Yonko is making a move in the East." Another Yonko. Blackbeard! That scum! Avani wanted to kill the living shit out of him. And obliterate that excuse of a father she had. But in the back of her head she knew they were not ready to face them. They were still healing the wounds, physical and spiritual ones.

"So… Foodvalten?" Marco sighed. She waited patiently for him to answer. Whoever he decided to take on, she would be by his side.

"Yes… For the time being, yoi. Might take a while before we can face the Yonko." She nodded her head. It was obvious he wanted to go after Blackbeard, but they needed to regroup and learn more about his powers before they went after the scum. As vile as the pirate was, he was clever. Avani turned in Marco's hug, facing him.

"If we go after him now…"

"I know. No point in committing suicide. We'll get him, yoi… when the time is right."

Avani wrapped her arms around him and set her head on his shoulder, lifting herself on her toes. He returned the embrace, holding her protectively. They stood like that for a while, wind blowing coolly around them.

"I love you, my little 2nd Division Commander." She giggled and punched him lightly in the ribs.

"I love you more, Captain!"

* * *

I googled Ace and got depressed... there is some reaaaaaally good [ watery eyes ] fan art.

Anyways...

Thank you all for reading and following/favouring and reviewing.

*Hugs*


End file.
